


Help me through the night

by Mason17



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Captive Lexa, Doctor Abby, Doctor Clarke, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospital, Nurse Monte, Nurse Octavia, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Torture, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mason17/pseuds/Mason17
Summary: A story where Lexa was abducted for many years. Locked and kept in a concrete room in the earth, until one day she was able to put her plan into action. To kill this man and escape. However will all of her demons be left at the door of this hell hole? Will a beautiful young blonde doctor be able to nurse her back to health, not only physically, but teach her how to love again?I guess you'll have to read to find out :)I'll be updating every couple of days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfic, I've been a long time reader of Clexa works and I've decided to give this a shot. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, so hear it is! Please let me know what you guys think, I plan on posting every couple of days :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger warning*****
> 
> At times this will be a dark fic, there are references to torture, violence, and sexual assault. My intention is not to create a story of awfulness and doom, but to be as realistic to an abduction story as I can. There will be a lot of world and context building in the beginning with flashbacks, however after this is established this will be a story about overcoming challenges never thought possible and living a life that is more than just a life of surviving. 
> 
> With that being said I hope everyone enjoys :) I love to see comments and kudos! Let me know what you think!!

Lexa was running. Where? She couldn't tell you. All she knew was she had to get as far away as she could. All she could focus on was searching for any sign of human life. She needed to find someone anyone with a house, a car, a phone to get her the hell out of this place. As she looked down at her hands, her tattered clothing covered in dirt, grime and blood, she felt the bile begin to rise in her throat. She had finally killed the man who had held her captive for ....how long had it been Lexa thought to herself. She stopped counting after what she believed had been three years. She had convinced herself that she would never make it out of that hole in the ground alive. So why would she continue to count, count until she was no longer in this earth.

 

 

 

As she ran she began to feel a sharp pain in her right side. Lexa looked down she realized that some, if not most of the blood was her own. During her recent struggle, her captor had shot her, a through and through in her lower abdomen. She was losing blood, a lot of blood, and very quickly. She placed her hand over the wound and pushed on.

 

 

 

Lexa's lungs were on fire. She hasn't ran, let alone left her ten by ten "room" for longer than she could remember. As her steps began to falter she began to scream. She had no idea where she was, she believed she may be somewhere in the Pacific Northwest, due to the climate and constant rain. If this was true she had literally been taken across the country. Lexa continued to scream in hopes of reaching someone, anyone's attention. She wasn't sure how far she was from her previous prison, however she was determined to put as much distance between herself and that hell hole.

 

 

 

Lexa was fairly confident that she had killed the man who had kept her in the concrete room buried in the earth, however she also knew that for each time he came down into this room, he would leave and go somewhere for the night, sometimes not returning for days. Lexa had shot him in the head, she had shot him several times, emptying the clip into the man she feared, hated, and at times felt sorry for. He had spoken of a women on several occasions, someone who he said would never replace Lexa, who he never truly loved. He often remained vague about his "other" life, he often said that he had to “pretend” to live outside of those walls. But from the little Lexa was able to piece together, there was someone in this world who would eventually come looking for him.

 

 

 

Lexa continued to scream, she continued to run and scream pleading for someone to appear and take her away from this place. As she ran she attempted to take in her surroundings. She was in the forest, large trees and brush sprang up in every direction. She thought to herself that she may be in a park, best case scenario, or in the middle of nowhere in some god forsaken forest miles from civilization, worst case scenario. Lexa pushed this thought to the back of her mind. She was determined to find a way out of this place, or she would bleed out trying.

 

 

 

Lexa began to run down a hill, she could see the sun beginning to poke out behind the hills and trees. It was early in the morning she thought. This was surprising. She thought that it was late at night. Somewhere along the line she must have gotten her day and nights mixed up. That's what will happen when you haven't seen the sun in years she thought.

 

 

 

Lexa's pace continued to slow, if it wasn't from her lack of endurance it was from the amount of blood she was losing. She continued to scream, hearing nothing in response. She finally reached the bottom of the hill, as she peered through the trees, she saw an opening, a clearing maybe, or maybe a parking lot she wasn't sure. By this time Lexa's pace had slowed to a walk, occasionally bumping into trees, holding on for a moment for support. She pushed on, reaching the clearing, identifying it as a path of some sort. Maybe this was a park, a running trail at least. As Lexa reached this possible trail she debated which way she should continue. As she looked right, she felt as if this may be bringing her closer to her previous location, and decided to go left. The trail was dirt, with an occasional log placed on the edges to determine where the edge of the path lay. If she had been here for a different reason, this place would be beautiful she thought.

 

 

 

Lexa walked for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was mere minutes. The problem with being trapped underground in her concrete box, was she had lost all concept of time. When you have nothing but time, nothing but dreading each hour, minute, moment that he would return, you learn that time is not important. That things will happen eventually, and you're often unable to stop it. That was until today. Until today when he brought a pistol with him, to threaten Lexa, like he had before when you fought back when he forced himself on you. You knew he would bring this gun, you counted in it. He had several times before when you tried to fight back. He would point it at you, threaten and scream at you until you cowered away from him. This only came after he shot this gun several times in this room, deafening you momentarily, then pressing the mussel burning your skin to teach you a lesson. Only this time it was different. You waited for him to take the gun out and point it at you. Waited for the right moment to lunge at him when he least expected it, when he thought he had won, he had broken you down once more. However this time he was wrong, this time you showed him you were never scared, you were just playing the part until you were presented with the right opportunity.

 

 

 

Lexa shook her head. This was not the time to recount your history with this man. He was dead, you made damn well sure of this. You needed to get out, get as far away from this place as you could.

 

 

 

As Lexa continued to scream, and stumble down the path, she hadn't heard the rushed footsteps approaching her. Only when she felt someone lightly brush her shoulder did she notice she was no longer alone. Lexa immediately screamed and jumped away from the unexpected touch. She fell to the ground, attempting to crawl away. The stranger was a tall man with wildly curly hair. He wore a concerned, almost terrified expression on his face. He had headphones around his neck, standing in front of you out of breath, and shirtless looking almost as equally terrified as confused.

 

 

 

“Are you okay?" he asked. Getting a better look at her, he noticed the scrawny pale woman in front of him was covered in blood, clearly injured.

 

 

 

“Hey, it's okay, I'm Bellamy" he stated cautiously. "I was out for my morning jog when I heard someone screaming"

 

 

 

As the words left, the man now identified as Bellamy's mouth Lexa began to feel increasingly light headed. As the prospect of getting out of this place hit her, a sudden wave of panic also hit her. What if everyone had stopped looking for her? What if no one would be around to pick up the broken pieces of the women she was now. Lexa also realized she couldn't remember most of the details of her life before she was taken. For years she was focused on escaping and returning to the people she once knew. Only now did she realize she couldn't place the people she once knew, she couldn't remember their names, their faces were so fuzzy in her mind. What if everyone forgot about her like she had forgotten about them?

 

 

 

Lexa suddenly turned her head to the side, remaining on the ground and began to vomit. Lexa moved into her knees and continued to dry heave and vomit until eventually she began to see stars. These bright lights continued to increase as the world around her began to blacken. Lexa hears Bellamy begin to speak again, however she could barely make out the words.

 

 

 

“Yes we are out at the Seward Park running trails. Yes I will carry her to the parking lot..... I think she has been shot.... it looks like she's been out here a while.... possibly a lost runner or camper.... okay hurry I think she is going to pass out."

 

 

 

 

*******************

 

 

 

Lexa woke with a start. Frantically clawing at the items around her. This is unfamiliar her mind screamed. Had he moved her? She heard this awful beeping noise, which became increasingly louder and closer together. She was soaked in sweat, she could feel the awful rough material, knee length, sticking to her wet body. Lexa immediately felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, as she looked down she noted several tubes stringing from her body. One in her upper arm, and one in each hand. In her panic she began to claw at these tubes attempting to dislodge them. She wasn't going to let him poison her, if he was going to kill her he would have to do it differently, up close so she could get her hands on him. As Lexa continued to struggle several strangers entered the room, one a women with long black hair, placed in a ponytail high on her head came rushing into the room following a smaller, thin Asian boy. Another man entered the room, this man was much larger than the other two individuals. All were dressed in what appeared to be scrubs, however this larger man had tribal tattoos covering both arms. Who were these people and why would he move her to this place, she thought panicked.

 

 

 

Lexa continued to struggle, attempting to dislodge the tubes attached to her body, now screaming in a panic as the strangers reached her bedside. She would die before she went back there, she would fight tooth and nail before she let him, or anyone else take her back into that hole.

 

 

 

“Woah, hey I need you to calm down, you're at Polis Hospital, I'm one of your Nurses, Octavia." said the dark haired women. As she placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder Lexa immediately reacted screaming and shirking away. She continued to scream “I won't go back, you can't make me! I'll die before I go back! I'll kill him, you'll have to kill me before I let him take me back" Lexa continued to thrash in the bed. The dark haired women jumped away from the bed, looking frantically at the others. “I know you must be scared, but I need you to listen to me ma'am" Octavia stated again. Lexa didn't even acknowledge the women as she finally detached the first and second tube from her arm, blood trailing onto the bed below. "Ma'am I'm going to need you to calm down and listen to me, you're in a hospital, you're safe now, you're at Polis Hospital" Octavia stated again, however by this time Lexa had detached the third and final tube and was attempting to get up. Blood poured from the previous IV's while Lexa's thrashing appeared to re-open the wound on her abdomen. At this time the larger man approached Lexa, placing both hands on her shoulders holding her down. Lexa continued to scream, scratch, kick, and thrash in the bed. If this is how it ends, then I'll go out with a fight she thought.

 

 

 

The younger boy next to this man grabbed something out of his pocket and approached Lexa. It was a syringe, which Lexa was convinced was filled with poison, resulting in her last breath. He was able to get close enough to stick this poison in her right shoulder. She almost immediately felt the effects, she began to feel as if she was losing control of her limbs, unable to thrash and grab at the arms holding her down.

 

 

 

“Page Dr. Griffin" the dark haired women yelled to someone until the hallway. Moments later a blonde women entered the room, wearing a long white coat. She had the sides of her long blond hair pulled back into a small braid to keep from falling into her eyes. Lexa recognized the emotions of shock then quickly anger forming on her face.

 

 

 

“Who gave you permission to sedate her" she roared, eyeing all of the individuals in the room as she rushed to the bedside. By this time Lexa was barley lucid, however she had enough strength to peer up at the women. She was met with piercing blue eyes filling with concern and worry. "Please don't let him take me, please I can't go back, I'll die before I go back" Lexa mumbled barley able to reach up and grab the women's arms in front of her.

 

 

 

“It will be okay, you were given a sedative to help you remain calm. You will wake up in several hours" the women stated. Her voice was strong and confident, but warm and welcoming at the same time. Lexa continued to slip further into her unconscious state, confusion filling her mind. If the man who held her captive all of these years wanted to kill her, why was she here.... Lexa was unable to process this further as she slipped further into her induced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off a big thank you to all of those that commented and left kudos!! It means a lot, im happy that there is a strong interest in this fic!! 
> 
> For all of those that commented, yes the first portion of this will be intense, there will be a lot of flashbacks and context of the trauma that Lexa endured however I promise that this story will have a happy ending and lots of clexa smut :) 
> 
> I also will be switching POV's often most likely chapter to chapter until Lexa learns to trust and engage with Clarke. I want to make sure I'm adding enough context to what's going on outside of Clarke and Lexa's budding relationship.

Clarke's POV

 

 

 

Clarke continued to stand over the women lying unconscious in the bed. Her heart breaking for this woman who had clearly been abused.... this was long term Clarke concluded once more. As Clarke observed the brunette in front of her, she took in her appearance as she had many times throughout the past two days. She was young, a few years younger than herself, give or take. There were clear scars that had formed, healed and been reopened multiple times on her wrists and ankles. This woman had most likely been chained to a wall or cell of some sort, for some time.

 

 

 

The woman had been brought to the hospital after Octavia's brother Bellamy found her during his morning jog. Bellamy accompanied the then also unconscious woman to the hospital. In route Bellamy called Octavia, letting her know the little information he had about the incoming patient. Bellamy was a good guy, but nowhere near equipped to handle the situation in front of him. Bellamy owned a small crossfire gym in Polis, he was a happy go lucky guy who trained hard and enjoyed life. He remained frantic throughout the phone call, insisting that Octavia and Clarke meet him and the ambulance at the hospital. When he called it had been 6 am, Clarke's shift did not begin until 8, however after hearing the information posed by Bellamy; that he found a lost camper whom was badly injured she threw the covers off of herself, and began to get dressed.

 

 

 

This had been two days ago. Until this morning, the woman had remained unconscious, as soon as she arrived she was taken into surgery. She was lucky, well as lucky as anyone in her situation could have been. The bullet was a through and through, of her lower right abdomen. To Clarke's surprise, she discovered during surgery that the bullet had passed through without damaging any of her internal organs. Clarke thought that maybe this was the universe giving this woman a pass, a break even, after all that she could imagine she's been through.

 

 

Throughout the surgery Clarke discovered numerous scars, some appeared to be carved into her skin by a sharp object, and others appeared to be burns. Clarke quickly realized that this woman was not a lost camper or jogger. She was tortured, and judging by the extent of her scars and her obvious malnutrition, this had continued for a very long time.

 

 

After her patient was taken to recovery Clarke was greeted by her mother, Dr. Abby Griffin. Abby worked in the Neurology Department for over 20 years. After years of pressure from her mother Clarke decided to follow in her mother’s footsteps, however she decided to peruse general surgery, as she liked the fast pace of the ER, and unpredictably of the patients. And this? This was about as unexpected as things could get. Since completing med school, and her residency she become one of the top general surgeons at Polis.

 

 

 

“Hey hunny, would you like to grab some lunch?" Abby greeted her daughter. Clarke knew she meant well, however she was not in the mood for a lecture of some kind she knew she was in store for from her mother.

 

 

 

“I'm sorry I can't, I need to consult with Chief Jaha, I believe the patient that Bellamy brought in was possibly held captive. We need to call the police." Clarke stated as she watched a flash of disappointment then understanding cross her mother’s face. "Maybe tomorrow?" Clarke asked.

 

 

 

“Okay that sounds good, let me know if you need anything. I'll check in to see if your patient needs a consult." Abby stated before giving a small smile and turning to head down the hall.

 

 

 

Clarke continued on to the Chiefs office. Over the years she had formed a decent relationship with Jaha. He wasn't one of her favorite people, always coming across a little cold with a knack for presenting a little bit like a dictator. However she knew that the hospital needed to contact the police, and an investigation would ensue, she wanted to keep this out if the media. As she knew the woman would be more than overwhelmed when she regained consciousness.

 

 

 

After what was a relatively smooth and quick conversation with Jaha, she called the police explaining the information they had been given, as well as gained since treatment the woman. The police, two detectives to be specific, had arrived about an hour later, requesting to speak with the woman and take her statement. Clarke explained that the woman remained unconscious since surgery, however she would make sure once the she was well enough Clarke would contact the police once again. The detectives in front of her, detective Harper McIntyre, and John Murphy, remained persistent that due to the nature of the investigation they would need to speak with her as soon as possible. After further negotiations it was determined that Detective McIntyre would be allowed to speak with the woman very briefly, to gain information and her identity only with Clarke present to monitor the women's health.

 

 

 

By the time Clarke looked at her watch again it was 9 pm, technically Clarke's shift was over four hours ago, but she continued to feel a pull back to the brunette unconscious in her unit. Clarke entered the room, laying there seeming almost peaceful, untouched from the world she previously experienced. Clarke pulled up one of the chairs and sat down. Feeling the weight of the day finally hit her she decided to slump down in the chair for just a moment, just a moment and she would get up and return to her lonely apartment. However if Clarke was being honest, she knew that this is where she would remain for the night. Next to this mysterious woman, who she knew nothing about, but felt this strong pull.... strong... something... something that made her feel the need to be close.

 

 

 

This is where Clarke remained for the next two nights, she would attend to her duties throughout the day, checking in every couple of hours on the prognosis of the brunette, and each night returning to sleep in the uncomfortable visitors chair in hopes that the woman would regain consciousness.

 

 

 

The third night was no different, even though the woman had very briefly been awake several hours before, and then quickly sedated, Clarke returned to the room. Clarke knew at this point the sedation had worn off, that the woman’s body just required rest at this point. Due to the trauma she had experienced it could be possible she was out for several more days, giving her body a chance to heal. So as had become Clarke's routine she began to settle into the visitors chair for the night, keeping a close eye on the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a huge thank you to all of those that have commented and read this! I'll be updating regularly!! Also if something seems unclear post a comment and I'll try and add some more info!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update :) 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING as well. There will be some areas where rape will be alluded to but not depicted. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! I love reading all of the comments and seeing the kudos :)

Lexa's POV

 

Flashback

Lexa was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She had placed the thin mattress in the far left corner of the concrete room that had been her prison for several months now. She liked to lay in the corner so she could place her hands on either wall. This was a way Lexa attempted to ground herself when her anxiety and panic threatened to send her in a tail spin. This had happened several times before, leaving her in a breathless panic, unable to stop herself from sobbing. 

The room was dark, it was always dark, there were no windows in the concrete box in what she believed was buried in the ground. After several days in this hell hole she finally pleaded with the man who has held her captive for a small light, a lamp, anything that gave off some sort of light for the hours upon hours she was trapped in this place. What the man had brought back was initially a huge disappointment, something she looked at with hatred initially, however after realizing that she would not receive anything else, began to appreciate. The man had given her stars, the glow in the dark stars children place on their ceilings at night, to provide them comfort. 

As Lexa lay flat on her back, either hand pressed against the walls, she looked at the stars on her ceiling. It made her feels as if she was lying in a field late at night, looking up at the stars. That's what she would often pretend when she began to feel the full panic and helplessness of her current situation. It had been two days, two days since she had seen the man, whom recently disclosed what she believed was either a nickname or his last name, Pike, he instructed Lexa to call him. This meant that he would be returning soon. 

She continued to refuse to engage in conversations with this man called Pike. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Initially he attempted to gain information about Lexa's family, attempting to see if anyone would be looking for her. 

As Lexa's mind began to drift to her family and friends, those whom she hoped were looking for her. This was interrupted when she heard the sound she's learned to dread. Her stomach immediately dropped. The sound of the latches on the outside door opening. This meant that he was back. She was starving and in desperate need of water, however these were items Pike deemed as "earnable" items that she was required to earn if she would like them. She believed that he was intentionally leaving her alone, starving and dehydrated for days to get her what he wanted from her. 

As she heard the door swing open she saw Pike's figure standing at the opening. The door was higher up, a ladder was required to scale down into her dungeon. Each time Pike returned he would order her away from the opening and ladder. After he pistol whipped her, knocking her unconscious for god knows how long she stopped even approaching the opening. She lay motionless on the mattress, not even turning her head to look at the man. 

Once he was in the room he moved the ladder away from the opening, placing it on the ground, as he always did. Lexa may present as broken and motionless however she continues to observe the mans routine, because on day, she was going to kill him. She would kill him and escape. 

Today was not that day. He marched over to her a water bottle and what appeared to be chicken and French fries on a plate. He ordered her to sit up. When she merely turned her head to the opposite side she heard him growl in frustration. He had enough with her antics and she knew it. 

"If you are compliant I will give you the water and food immediately." Pike spat with annoyance. 

When Lexa continued to ignore his presence she heard him throw both the plate and water against the wall startling her in the process. He stormed toward her immediately pinning her to the mattress. This was the only time she would fight him, or acknowledge him when he came to force himself on her. She began to claw, hit, and kick him, screaming in protest. When he placed his hand over her mouth she bit down, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. Pike wailed in pain and back handed her, leaving her disoriented. Pike reached into his pocket and brought a knife to her throat, cutting her ever so slightly. Lexa screamed in response but stilled immediately. 

***************************************

Lexa continued to scream, her screams became louder and louder, she could feel the sweat running down her forehead and back, thrashing to get away from this monster. Only when she jolted awake did she realize she had been dreaming. Lexa's eyes scanned the room wildly, looking for any thing familiar or identifiable. Lexa's eyes trailed from the window on her right, where the machines she was connected to beeped in protest to her frantic heartbeat, the wall in front of her with a large tv in the middle of it, and then finally to her left where a blonde women sat rigidly staring back at her with wide sympathetic eyes. Lexa continued to scan the women for any signs of a threat. Slowly the previous days interactions came to her. She remembered waking up in the same room, with the same screaming machines to her right and the blonde women to her left. Lexa stared at the women, confusion blanketing her mind. 

The women must have picked up on her angst as she raised her arms slowly in a non threatening manner. "My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin, I am one of the General Surgeons here at Polis Hospital. You were brought here after a friend of mine, Bellamy found you wandering along a jogging trail in the forest. You are safe here" the blonde, now identified as Clarke Griffin stated. 

Lexa continued to stare at the women, she couldn't process all of this information, she felt increasingly overwhelmed. Lexa raised her hands and ran them down her face, she peered at the walls wishing they were closer together to place her hands on each side, grounding herself. Instead she buried her head in her hands, taking long deep breaths. 

"Can you tell me your name" Clarke inquired. Her voice was deeper, huskier than expected. It was beautiful, calming, the thoughts passed quickly through Lexa's head. 

Lexa slowly raised her head looking at the women. Lexa locked eyes with the blonde attempting to determine if she was a threat, if there was any possibility that she could have a connection to Pike. As these thoughts raced through Lexa's mind she also noticed how incredibly blue the women's eyes were. Her eyes were strong but soft and comforting. 

"Is he dead?" Lexa said just above a whisper, maintaining consistent eye contact with the blonde. If she was lying or manipulating her she needed to know. 

Confusion and sorrow flashed through the blondes face before replying "is who dead, who hurt you?" Clarke responded softly. 

"I need to know he's dead, I need to know he's not going to come and rip me out of this bed and take me back there. If you can prove to me he's gone, I'll tell you, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Lexa responded firmly, maintaining eye contact. 

"I will do my best...." Clarke said " I contacted the police when you first arrived, it's protocol when someone is admitted with a gun shot wound." Clarke explained. "Do you think you'd be up to giving them some more information on this man? Where they could find him?"

"I don't know.....I don't know where he is.... I never left... I never left the room I was kept in. Until now. I wasn't far from where your friend... Bellamy? found me.." Lexa shared, her voice becoming shaky. What if they never found him, what if she never knew if he was gone. 

Clarke processed this information, this was more than she anticipated from the brunette after her initial statement. "We will find him, they will find this place... this room your talking about" Clarke stated with confidence. However Clarke was unsure, she hoped, prayed to any God who was listening that they would find this place, this man, to give the women in front of her some form of peace. 

"I will notify the police that you're awake and willing to speak with them. I can, I can be... I told the police that I would be present when they arrive if you want, you know just to have a familiar face in the room, but I also understand if you would like some privacy, I could stand outside, or you know not around if you don't want...." Clarke began to ramble becoming increasingly embarrassed. She felt her cheeks redden, internally scolding herself for acting like a fool in front of this women. This is the last thing she needs Clarke thought, a rambling idiot in front of her offering support. 

Clarke sighed standing in the process. Chancing a look at the brunette she notice a ghost of a smile, ever so slightly, barely there and unnoticeable to someone who had not spend the past three days studying the face before her, but she saw it and her heart skipped a beat. 

Lexa was slightly amused with the doctor in front of her. She couldn't place the feeling, but something settled over her ever so slightly watching Clarke stutter and fumble over her words. 

"You can be present." Was all Lexa managed to say. She needed to find the answers to her questions before she could think about the women in front of her. She needed to confirm that Pike was in fact dead, and unable to torture her any longer. She needed to know that she could possibly, maybe, confide in the doctor. 

****************************************

 

Lexa waited for what seems like hours, the concept of time began to piss her off. For years time didn't matter. She had nothing but time, nothing but time to sit and wait for her own personal demon to return to her own personal hell. 

There was a clock on the wall with the TV in front of her. It had been exactly 25 minutes since Clarke had left her to contact the police, however for Lexa this felt like an eternity. 

She lay flat back in the bed. Resting her hands on both of the guardrails and began to take deep breaths. She peered up at the ceiling, it was the white squares ceilings you'd see in any office building in the country. She longed for the stars once more, this made her feel uneasy. She had waited for so long, worked so hard to get out of that place and yet here she was, in a hospital looking up at the ceiling longing to see those stupid stars. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, imagining those same little pieces of glowing plastic she once hated when she heard a soft knock and then the door open. 

The women from yesterday with black hair entered. Carrying a water bottle in one hand and a tray of food in the other. The image before her immediately sent her into a panic. The rational part of Lexa's brain saw the smaller women with black hair standing in front of her, but the traumatized part of Lexa's brain flashed back to all the time she saw Pike standing in front of her with those same items. Giving her a menacing grin. No matter how hard she looked at this women in front of her the imagine of Pike wouldn't fade. 

Lexa immediately reacted. Flying out of the bed to the best of her ability and racing to the corner. She was effectively cornered in this room. She cowarded in the corner loud sobs escaping her body. She had even realized she was crying until she heard the familiar sounds. 

He's found me. Lexa thought 

"No please! I can't go back! Please! I can't do it anymore, I can't, I can't go back there please!" Lexa begged, sobbing into her arms that she had tightly wrapped around her legs. Effectively making her self a small ball in the corner. 

Flashes of her past continued to run through her mind. 

Pike was standing in front of her, punching, slapping, hitting her repeatedly, each time she would fall to the ground she would collect herself and stand on shaky legs, staring back at the man she hated. 

 

"Hey I need you to look at me"

 

Pike was now standing in front of her while she was on her knees. He hand a gun pressed up against her forehead. Internally she was screaming for him to do it, to pull the trigger and end this. Externally she remained stoic, hard green eyes staring back at him. He shoots the gun twice next to her left ear, deafening her momentarily

"I need you to open your eyes and look at me"

She was unable to hear the sound of the sizzling skin, but after a moment she felt it. Felt the strong and agonizing burn of the muzzle pressed against her shoulder 

 

"You're safe. You're at Polis Hosptial. My name is Clarke Griffin, we formally met this morning. You are safe here, he can't get you here" Lexa heard the soft calming voice this time, the images were still very clear in her mind but the panic began to decrease, she could feel her muscles slightly starting to relax. 

"I need you to feel your back against the wall behind you, on both your right and left side. Feel your arms around your legs, your breathing slowing down. I need you to open your eyes." 

With that Lexa's eyes flew open, boring into the blue eyes in front of her. The blondes eyes were calm and collected, but warm and inviting at the same time. Lexa continued to search the blondes face, attempting to detect any form of deceit or threats. After what again seems like hours Lexa let her arms fall to the ground, feeling exhausted, the intensity of the flashback hitting her. 

She slumped into the corner, looking past the doctor for the first time. She immediately tensed and hurddledvher head into her arms again. 

They were not alone. 

The three unfamiliar faces stared back at her. Two women and a man. The women and man with plain clothes on appeared to be together, or at least there for the same reason. The other women wore business clothes, she appeared to be observing Lexa quietly standing just inside the doorway. 

"Get out of here now." Clarke commanded, resulting in a sob escaping Lexa's lips. The sudden change in Clarke's behavior stunned Lexa, pushing herself farther into the corner. 

"I'm sorry, I'm asking the Detectives behind us to leave. I'm sorry I startled you. Echo please escort the Detectives to the waiting room." Clarke directed. 

Can you look at me again please?" Clarke stated softly 

Lexa slowly lifted her head and peered up at the Doctor tentatively, fear evident on her face. 

"You're safe. He's not here, it's just me and you now." Clarke validated. 

Lexa looked past Clarke, taking in the room. She remained rigid in the corner. 

"Do you think you can stand?" Clarke questioned. And moved away from Lexa, giving her the space to stand if she would like. Throughout the entire time Clarke had spent in front of the women, she had yet to touch her. Clarke didn't want to startle her further, but longed to wrap her in her arms and place her back in the bed. 

Lexa continued to study the women in front of her. Sighing for exhaustion Lexa moved her hands to the floor to push herself up into the standing position. When she reached her full height, she realized she was taller than Clarke, causing Clarke to have to look up into her eyes. 

"How about we get you in bed?" Clarke motioned to the bed. 

Lexa slowly walked to the bed, collapsing into the warm sheets. Once she was settled her gaze returned to Clarke. 

"Is there anything that I can get for you? I'm going to tell the Detectives to come back at a different time. It's getting late anyway." Clarke motioned to the windows. 

Lexa was silent for a moment contemplating this. The only thing she could think is she didn't want to be alone... she had spent so much time alone, she desperately craving human interaction. 

"Could.....would... would you stay with me? I think" Lexa sighed looking down. "I think it will help me through the night." Lexa looked down at her hands fidgeting. 

Clarke smiled, she had hoped to spend a forth night with the brunette. "Of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I will be posing again soon :) 
> 
> Any questions please leave them in the comments! I would love to start a dialogue on anyone's thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!! 
> 
> For those of you that commented regarding grammar, yesssss sorry guys!! Grammars definitely not my strong suit hahaha I will be going back through and making edits as needed :) 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes I decided to go with Pike instead of Titus, when I picture Lexa's captor in my mind I always picture a bigger man, almost a militant man, so thus I decided to go with Pike. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I wanted to say sorry for the lack of the update over the weekend, had a crazy busy weekend. My girlfriend came back into town, as we are moving to a new city and due to her job she had to move before me, soooo a long great weekend and no time to update. 
> 
> Howeverrrr due to the wait I extended his chapter, so it's a longer one. 
> 
> Also I want to encourage you guys to stick with me, it may seem like I'm dragging this out, but I promise it will pick up quickly and there will be lots of cute clexa moments to follow. 
> 
> Thanks again :)

Clarke's POV 

 

Clarke lay sleeping in the uncomfortable visitors chair once again. Slowly she was brought out of her slumber by the sounds of whimpering and movement. As Clarke opened her eyes she peered out the window, the morning light beginning to trickle in. She began to scan the bed in front of her, alarmed when she found it empty. Clarke immediately stood and eyes searching the room for the brunette who was previously asleep in the bed before her. 

Clarke heard the whimpering noise once more drawing her attention to the far corner of the room. Her eyes landed on the sleeping woman curled into the corner that had provided her with some comfort the previous evening. Clarke's heart ached for this young woman laying in a ball on the floor, no blankets or pillow to provide her comfort. As Clarke studied her she would notice every so often a small whimper would leave her lips, and slight movement throughout her body would follow. 

Clarke remained rooted in her spot in front of the chair, struggling with what to do. She desperately wanted to scoop the brunette into her arms and place her back into the bed. At the very least Clarke wished to place the blanket over her. However she decided against either option. The risk of startling and sending the woman into a panic was too high. She struggled to remember that for the brunette, she had only known Clarke for a couple hours. Where Clarke had stared at this woman for the three days prior to her becoming conscious. Feeling as if she was getting to know her, little by little. 

Clarke reached into her pocket and grabbed the small pad of paper and a pen. She decided she would write her a note stating that she would be back soon, so at the very least she would know that Clarke had not abandoned her sometime throughout the night. 

Clarke turned and walking gingerly to the door, opening and shutting it softly. Once in the hallway Clarke stretched her muscles. Her body protested in response angry that she had once again fell asleep hunched over in the visitors chair. Clarke decided that she would use the Attending's lounge and locker room area to freshen up. She planned on meeting with Echo once again today to discuss next steps and plans on how to treat the woman appropriately. 

Clarke had consulted Echo briefly before entering the brunette's room yesterday, as Echo was one of the hospitals Psychiatrists at Polis. Clarke had become friendly with Echo over the years. She had even met with her after she lost her first patient, and sometimes after a particularly horrible day. 

Before entering the room Echo had given Clarke a brief run down on grounding exercises and how this may be effective in assisting someone through a flashback, or panic attack. Clarke was absolutely not prepared entering the room to find the woman huddled in the corner sobbing, however it was the only thing she could do. And to her surprise it had worked. 

Clarke entered the Attending Lounge and walked over to her locker. She was extremely thankful that over the years she has left quiet a bit of clothing here. Let's be real Clarke thought surveying her locker, the majority of my wardrobe is in here. Clarke grabbed what she needed and began to head for the showers. She couldn't wait to wash the previous day off of her body. She wondered if the brunette had been able to shower since arriving at the hospital. She would double check this later she thought. 

After her shower she was feeling quite refreshed. Glancing at her watch it was 7 am. Just enough time to grab something to eat before running off to meet with Echo. She grabbed her phone and text Echo requesting her to call her once she arrived at the hospital to discuss her patient. 

Clarke entered the cafeteria and decided that she would grab breakfast for two. One for herself and one for the woman whose name she was dying to know. It was hard to think about someone so often and not have a name to link them too. 

Clarke grabbed two trays filled with eggs, bacon, fruit and french toast and a small carton of both milk and orange juice. As she didn't know what the brunette preferred she thought she would grab a little bit of everything. When Clarke returned to the room she could see that the woman was sitting on the ledge of the windowsill peering out, with Clarke's note in her hands. The light shinned brightly through the window, illuminating the woman in font of it. Her long wildly curly brown hair cascading down her back, her small and thin frame leaning against the wall. In this light she looked like any other person you would run into on the street. Clarke's heart ached to know more about this woman, and if she was being honest hoped that she could see this image in front of her again and again, under different, and better circumstances. 

Clarke suddenly felt unsure. Was she being too pushy? Bringing this woman a meal? She decided that she would ask her first and then being the food in. Clarke set both trays down on the nursing station outside the room, informing the nurse she would be back for them. 

Clarke knocked on the door softly, earning a startled look from the woman who snapped her head in the direction. She relaxed slightly at the sight of Clarke who gave a small smile and wave through the window in the door. The woman bowed her head once as if stating that Clarke could enter. 

"Good morning" Clarke greeted "How are you feeling today?" 

The woman continued to stare at Clarke locking eyes with her. It appeared as if she was contemplating numerous statements when she simply replied "Okay" 

The woman returned her gaze to the window scanning the area. Polis was an average city close to the border of Canada. The hospital was the average size for the area, however it was state of the art, with a large court yard and park outside, which the window was facing. In the distance some tall buildings were visible along with an abundance of trees and forests. 

"Where am I?" The woman inquired without taking her eyes away from the window. 

"You're at Polis Hospital." Clarke's brows furrowed in confusion. She knew that she had explained this several times. Clarke wondered if maybe the woman had experienced a brain injury that affected her memory. 

"What city am I in? What part of the county?" The brunette turned to face Clarke. 

Oh.... Clarke thought. This question shocked her. Did this woman have no idea where she was? The scenery in front of her was clearly one she did not recognize. 

"You're in a smaller city called Polis, its about an hour and a half away from Seattle, closer to the Canadian border. You're in the northeastern part of the country." Clarke explained, searching the woman's face. 

Shock, bitterness and finally anger washed over the woman's features. A small dark chuckle left her lips. "Well at least I was right about the area" she muttered. 

"Where are you from?" Clarke asked, instantly regretting this statement as she turned her head back out the window. 

"I would like to speak with the police today" the woman said softly. 

"Of course, absolutely, I can give them a call and let them know you're ready." Clarke said quickly. "How about we eat breakfast first. Are you hungry?" 

The brunette appeared to contemplate this decision as well. The internal struggle clearly evident on her face. 

"No strings attached, no questions, just protein" Clarke joked. 

"Okay." The woman replied

Clarke motioned to the hallway "I have two trays I can bring in? And if there is anything else that you would like I can have someone bring it for you as well." Clarke turned to walk towards the door

"Wait..." the brunette sighed, standing and fidgeting. She began to pace back and forth slowly, looking at the door then back to Clarke. Clearly experiencing some internal battle that Clarke was unaware of. 

Clarke continued to observe the women, struggling to connect the reasons for the brunettes increased anxiety. Clarke slowly put the pieces together. When she entered the room yesterday Octavia had been standing shocked in the doorway, holding a tray and a water bottle. Had this been the scene that sparked Lexa's flashback? 

"Would you like to grab the tray and bring it in here?" Clarke asked softly. 

"Yes..... no..... I don't know" Lexa huffed, continuing to slowly pace in front of the window. 

Clarke's mind raced with alternatives. Desperately seeking the best option for the woman in front of her. 

"What if you stand with your back to the door and I bring the tray and set it on the stand next to your bed? Once I get settled in the chair with my tray you can turn around?" Clarke inquired. She wasn't sure what else to do, but she would do just about anything to assist the brunette through this. 

The woman continued to pace, staring out the window or down at her hands fidgeting with her gown. As she paced and her back was to Clarke, she observed a very large burn that sprawled across her back, in the opening of her gown. It almost appeared as if something hot was splashed across her back. Clarke held in a gasp, she desperately wanted to know what had happen to this woman, to take care of her, and show her a better part of the world. 

"Hey" Clarke slowly approached the brunette, keeping her distance and not getting to close. At the movement the other woman shot her head up and bore her eyes into Clarke's attempting to assess her motive. 

"What do you need?" Clarke asked simply. 

Shock appeared on the woman's face, then fear. "I don't know.... I don't know.." she murmured defeated. "I need to know he's gone... " she whispered. Then,. "I just need to know he's gone" she stated more confidently. 

"Okay, I'll call the Detectives now, but I do need you to eat, and I need to check your bandages on your abdomen. What would be the best way to do this?" Clarke asked genuinely. 

The women huffed, not really liking either task. The kept her eyes locked with Clarke's. Every time the woman looked at her like this, a small shiver ran down her spine. Her stare was intense, it was intimidating, scrutinizing almost. But there was also desperation in those emerald eyes. Desperately seeking kindness and trust. 

The brunette lowered her head, continued to fidget and almost kicked the ground like a toddler would during a tantrum, or like someone kicking a rock down the street. "Okay" she stated simply once more. 

She turned her back to Clarke and looked out the window. Clarke assumed this was a signal for her to gather their breakfast and settle into back into the uncomfortable chair with her tray. Clarke left the room quietly, but almost ran to the nurses station, earning several odd looks from those around. Clarke re entered the room placing the brunette's tray on the table next to her bed, and shoved herself down into the chair. 

"Okay all good" Clarke said happily. The woman turned around slowly, eyes scanning the room before she made tentative steps towards the bed. Once she was settled in the bed she glanced at Clarke every few moments. She slowly brought the a small bite of the eggs into her mouth. 

The meal was enjoyed in silence, not uncomfortable silence, at least not for Clarke. She was beginning to realize she just genuinely enjoyed the brunettes presence.  
Clarke finished her last bite and looked up to the brunette, realizing she had been staring at her. Green eyes quickly turned away, a small blush creeping thorough her cheeks. 

Clarke smiled slightly. "I can give the Detectives a call now? See what time they can meet with you?"

"Okay" the woman stated. "..... will... um... will you be here when they get here?" She fidgeted, not meeting Clarke's eyes. 

"I can be if you'd like" the blonde replied hoping the brunette would allow her presence. 

"Yes" was all the woman said. 

Clarke smiled lightly, then nodded pulling on her phone, dialing the female Detectives number. 

"Hello Detective McIntyre..... yes she would like to speak with you.... yes... this will be a short discussion, and once I deem it's over, it's over, as we previously discussed.... right, see you soon." 

Clarke glanced back at Lexa whom was eyeing her curiously. This time it was Clarke's cheeks who reddened. She cleared her throat. 

"As your Doctor, my priority is your health, you don't need them in here questioning for hours... and as I'm aware you are looking for answers I would like you assist you in getting them and keeping this short and to the point." Clarke rushed out and silently scolded herself. Typically Clarke was the epitome of composure however each time she found herself in front of the brunette she dissolved into a blubbering mess. 

"Thank you" the woman stated a ghost of a smirk crossing her lips. 

"The Detectives will be here in about a half an hour. Before they arrive I would like to change the bandage on your abdomen if that's okay?" Clarke stated without making any movement towards the brunette. 

The brunette immediately tensed in the bed, unconsciously shifting away and placing a hand over the bandage. Green eyes locking with blue. Clarke remained unmoving and calm in her expression. She knew that this would be very difficult for the woman, and she was willing to let her process this and take her time in making her decision to move forward. 

The brunette once again let out a small huff, seeming to understand the necessity of the bandage change. 

"Okay" the woman sat rigidly in the bed, her breathing had noticeably increased. Eyes boring into Clarke as she slowly approached. 

"I'll be as quick as possible" Clarke stated with a small smile. As Clarke reached the bedside she let the brunette adjust to her closeness before making a move to touch the woman. Frightened green eyes bore into Clarke's, fear blanketing her face. 

"I'm going to have you lean back slightly, not all the way on your back, but just slightly further back than you are now." Clarke explained, slightly moving the bed into a reclined position. Clarke glanced but up into green eyes, she wanted to convey her patience and sincereness with this woman. 

"Would you raise the edge of your gown slightly, just above the bandage?" Clarke gave the brunette the option of moving her own gown to lessen the brunettes uncomfortably. 

The brunette moved her gown up slightly, just above her bandage. Clarke observed her hands shaking slightly. Clarke's eyes were drawn to the bandage, blood spots evident. It was more than likely when the brunette sprang from the bed yesterday that she tore her stitches. 

"Is it okay if I touch the bandage now?" Clarke inquired before making any movement towards the woman. Once she revived a nod, Clarke moved her hands slowly to the edge of the tape and gauze. Once her hands made contact with the area she heard the brunette suck in a small gasp of air. Clarke's eyes flickered to the woman's face, studying her for a moment. After Clarke received another small nod as pealed back the tape. Indeed the woman had torn several stitches, however the damage was not significant. 

Clarke began to busy herself with cleaning the area. "I'll have to restitch several stitches, it looks like several stitches were dislodged." Clarke stated. 

The brunette peered down to observe the area. Once she observed the area, understanding where the stitches were clearly torn, she replied with a simple "okay"

Clarke gathered the items necessary for the task. Feeling green eyes trailing her across the room. Once she returned, she explained that she would need to inject the area to numb where she would be working. 

The brunette gave a slight nod again, watching Clarke's movements. Clarke through the brunette a reassuring smile before placing her hand on her abdomen. Clarke's hand felt as if it was on fire from the touch, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding she injected the area. Shocked when the brunette made no movement, showing no signs of discomfort she made quick work, finishing the stitches and placing a new bandage. 

Clarke stepped back from the bedside. "The Detectives should be here soon, I just have to make a quick call and then I'll be back" Clarke stated, however the small fall in the brunettes face made her falter. "I just have to check in with some of my co workers, ill be back soon" Clarke smiled. 

Clarke stepped outside the the room and walked several feet down. She pulled out her phone to call Echo. 

"Hey Clarke" Echo answered. "I was just getting ready to call you, I'm in the office now." 

"Hey Echo, no worries, I just wanted to check in with you regarding the patient we saw yesterday. The Detectives should be here soon to take her statement." 

"Of course. So as we discussed yesterday, she's clearly experienced significant trauma, most definitely long term. It makes sense that she doesn't want to divulge information until she has more information on her suspected captor. She's going to struggle Clarke.... even after she gets the information she is looking for. This will be a long road to recovery, she may need to stay in a long term transition facility if she is unable to stay with family or a friend who has experience in mental health." Echo explained.

Clare sighed. She knew that what Echo was saying was true, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. 

"Okay, I will keep all of this in mind. I'll keep you updated moving forward. I would like to introduce you to her, and have you guys work together moving forward if that's okay?"

"Of course, just let me know" Echo replied. 

************************************

As Clarke ended her phone call, the spotted the Detectives. The women, approached her first. 

"Hello Dr. Griffin, thank you for the phone call. We are ready to meet with her when you are." Detective McIntyre motioned for Clarke to lead the way. Clarke nodded. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Detective McIntyre and Murphy. When I said that this will be short, I meant it. She has made it very clear she will not disclose any information until she receives further information on her captor." Clarke stated firmly. 

" We are going to need a lot of information from her, if she was abducted we need all the information we can get" Detective Murphy argued back as they approached the brunettes room. 

Clarke stopped in her tracks, turning to face both individuals in front of her. 

"Let me make myself clear. The only reason I'm allowing you to speak with her is because she requested it. She has not been medically cleared to engage with anyone, let alone someone probing her for answers. I understand you have a job to do, and believe me I would like answers, but we will go at her pace. Understood?" 

Murphy stared at Clarke, and all but rolled his eyes. 

"Got it" he finally replied. 

" Good, but sense you seem unsure, you can wait out here" Clarke pointed to the visitors chair outside the room

As Murphy began to protest McIntyre jumped in. 

"Listen John, I'll just be a moment, I'll fill you in as soon as I'm done." 

Clarke turned to the door of the brunettes door, knocking slightly. The brunette had returned to the windowsill, gazing out at the city before her. When she heard the knock she lifted her head, and rose from the edge rigidly 

Clarke opened the door, entering first, with Detective McIntyre closely behind her. 

"This is Detective McIntyre, she will be taking your statement and helping you at some answers" Clarke stated confidently. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me." She introduced herself. 

The woman remained rigid in her posture by the window. Eyes searching the Detective once over. She glanced at Clarke every few moments, however each time she looked at Clarke there was a difference in her eyes. Clarke couldn't put her finger on the emotion. 

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me" the brunette finally replied. 

"I understand that you would like some answers before moving forward. Can you tell me a little bit about where you were kept?" The Detective inquired. 

"I don't know much... I had never been outside before this." She motioned to the space around her as if explaining her situation. "He kept me in a concrete room, it was buried in the earth. He had to use a ladder to get down into it. There were no windows, the only entrance was a door that had several locks on the outside." The woman stated firmly, her voice never wavering. The woman in front of Clarke was almost someone she didn't recognize. This woman was cold and to the point, never wavering in her description. Her eyes hard and emotionless. However each time she glanced back at Clarke, should could see the glimmers of the terrified woman she spent the night with. 

"Once I escaped I ran to the running trail when a man found me. I less than a mile I would say? I don't know I don't remember anything after that until now." The finished. 

"The man who found her is a friend of mine, Bellamy Blake." Clarke stated fishing out her phone to provide the Detective with his information. 

"Okay, thank you" McIntyre stated taking down Bellamy's contact information. "Is the man that took you, is he still in the room? Or did he leave?" She inquired. 

"I believe he is still there. I shot him." The woman stated shortly. 

The surprised look on the detectives face was evident. "Can you tell me how that happened?" 

"He came down to rape me like he always did, but I knew this time he would bring a gun, when I started to fight back or refused to answer him he would always bring something, a gun, a knife, sometimes a taser. So I waited until he did, jumped him when he least expected it and shot him." The woman answered anger clear in her voice. Her eyes becoming vacant, unfocused on either women in front of her. 

Noticing this change, fearing a flashback Clarke intentionally stepped forward, knowing the movement would alert the brunette. 

This was successful as the brunette jerked her head towards the movement searching Clarke with wild eyes. After a moment the fire in her eyes dissipated, her posture slightly relaxing. 

"I think that is enough information for today Detective. " Clarke stated "Bellamy can tell you exactly where he found her." 

McIntyre nodded her head. "Thank you very much for this information. We will send out a search party immediately. As soon as we know more you will hear from me." She stated turning to exit the room. 

Clarke remained rooted in her position studying the brunette. As the detective turned to leave her posture continued to relax until she was once again leaning against the windowsill. 

"Thank you for speaking with her, I know they'll have information soon." Clarke said softly. "As soon as I hear anything from anyone I'll let you know." Clarke added with a small smile

"Unfortunately I have to check in on several other patients, I should be gone several hours, but I promise I will check in throughout the day." 

Clarke observed the brunette peer down at her feet, clearly disappointed. Guilt settling in her stomach watching this unfold. She wanted nothing more than to abandon all of her responsibilities and remain with this woman. 

"Okay" the brunette replied softly. 

Clarke replied with a soft smile and turned for the door. 

"Lexa. My name is Lexa" the woman said just above a whisper, enough to catch Clarke's ear, causing her to spin around suddenly, staring at the woman before her. 

"Lexa... that's a beautiful name." Clarke grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again comments and kudos are encouraged, I love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****trigger warning***
> 
> This fic has some dark themes and depictions of violence, abuse, and sexual assault. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these topics or discussions related to these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I'm back!! I can't apologize enough for the delay! Work and life have had me swamped! But I'll be making a conscious effort to get my writing back in track! 
> 
> As always please leave your comments and kudos at the bottom! I enjoy reading all of your comments :)

Harper's POV  
   
   
   
   
As Harper exited the hospital with her partner John, she pulled out her phone to update Indra. "Hey Sarg, spoke with the woman. She's refusing any further info until we confirm her captor is dead. Says she shot him after a struggle, we will contact the man who found her in the park for information."  
   
   
   
   
"Bring the man who found the woman in for further questioning. We will need to take his statement. If needed, he will be required to accompany us to the location." Indra reported.  
   
   
   
   
Indra was a woman of few words. But when she spoke, you listened. She commended her team effectively. She had gained everyone's respect at Precinct 51, and Harper was happy to be a part of it. Harper had made Detective 5 years ago, and since has taken on John Murphy as her partner. He was a detective that was bounced around from precinct to precinct due to his at times irrational and erratic behavior. Murphy wasn't her favorite person in the world but she knew he meant well and loved his job. That was good enough for her.  
   
   
   
   
***********************  
   
Once the detectives and Bellamy returned to the precinct it was clear that the Bellamy would need to accompany the team to the location. His description of "Uh idk I can run about 5 or 6 miles without getting tired and I was kinda tired" description was not going to cut it. Harper rolled her eyes as the team suited up. Harper threw Bellamy a vest.  
   
   
   
   
"What's this for?" Bellamy inquired.  
   
   
   
   
"Just for your protection" Harper replied simply. At this Bellamy eyed Harper suspiciously.  
   
   
   
   
"Didn't you say the creep was dead?" Bellamy pushed.  
   
   
   
   
"We'll confirm once we get there. Now put on the vest." Indra stated walking into the room and directed Bellamy with more force, which he immediately complied.  
   
   
   
   
"Swat will meet us on location once we confirm. They will assist us in completing the sweep. Let's get it done." Indra commanded exiting the room.  
   
   
   
   
***************************************  
   
 Clarke's POV  
   
   
"Lexa... that's a beautiful name" Clarke whispered with a smile blooming across her face.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke unconsciously began to approach the woman now identified as Lexa. Lexa's gaze remained on the floor, suddenly becoming enthralled with her fingers. A nervous habit Clarke was beginning to pick up on.  
   
   
   
   
"Thank you for sharing that with me" Clarke said softly, coming to stand a few feet from Lexa.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa brought her gaze up to meet Clarke's. Her green eyes swimming with fear and uncertainty, the emotions evident on her face. "We will get the answers you need soon" Clarke assured. "As soon as I get the call I'll let you know, no matter what I'm doing I'll come back" Lexa's eyes brimmed with tears threatening to spill over.  
   
   
   
   
"I don't know how to do this" Lexa whispered. "I don't know how to sit in this room and wait for answers. I don't know how to not be terrified of him coming through that door... all I wanted for years is to be out of that room.... and now that I am I don't know...." a shaky breath left her lips. "I don't know how to do this" Tears now streamed freely down Lexa's face, eyes piercing into Clarke's searching for something, anything to ground herself.  
   
   
   
   
It was taking every ounce of self-control Clarke had not to reach out and place a soft hand on the brunettes arm, tears threatening to spill from Clarke's own eyes as she watched the woman in front of her break.  
   
   
   
   
"For the first time in so long.... I'm scared.... I'm not angry anymore.... I'm just scared" Lexa continued defeated.  
   
   
   
   
"I can't imagine what you've gone through... how scary this has all been. What I can do is promise you that you're safe now and no matter what he will not get to you. He won't hurt you again. And I..." Clarke fumbled over her next sentence unsure if Lexa wanted this reassurance. "And I'll be here to help you through this.." Clarke said quietly, taking a small step closer to the brunette, aching to reach out to her.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa remained frozen in her still standing in the same spot, eyes locked on Clarke. She could see the internal struggle playing across Lexa's face. The struggle of desperately wanting to believe Clarke but terrified of trusting another person again.  
   
   
   
   
A quiet knock sounded at the door, Lexa stepped away from Clarke as if she was on fire, breaking the conversation in the room. Clarke peered over her should to see Octavia motioning for her in the hallway.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa responded with a small nod, looking away, whipping the tears from her face.   
   
   
   
   
Clarke watched as Lexa built her walls back up, emotion leaving her face, posture becoming more ridged. Clarke knew this was a defense mechanism. A coping skills she learned when she became vulnerable, to shut everything down and out. Clarke realized that Lexa was letting her in little by little, brick by brick, and Clarke was determined to break down these walls.  
   
   
   
   
*******************************  
   
   
   
   
The team approached what appeared to be a small bunker buried in the ground. Once Bellamy identified the area where he found the woman on the trail, he was taken back to the parking lot with one of the patrol cars. 

 

The bunker had been about two miles from the trail, this area of the park was overgrown, trees and bushes sprang up in every direction. The bunker had been difficult to find, however after several hours the team was successful.  
   
   
   
   
The team remained in formation, a single file line, guns drawn and pointed at the opening. The red steel doors were wide open with what appeared to be a ladder peeking out at the top. There was a pile of brush next to the doors, for covering it up possibly. The man in the front stopped and raised his arm, fist closed, signaling the group to stop. He reached to the flash bang attached to his belt and glanced back at the team. Nodding he threw the flash bang into the bunker, the team quickly surrounding. A loud bag and flash and the team began to climb into the bunker.  
   
   
   
   
Harper, John and Indra remained above ground. The group collectively let out a small sigh as the shouts of "clear" began to ring out. From the woman's description she had shot the man inside the bunker. So "clear" either meant that the suspect was in fact in the bunker dead, or he had escaped. The man leading the team and the operation, Lincoln climbed up out of the bunker approaching Indra.  
   
   
   
   
"DOA confirmed in the bunker. Appears to have several gunshot wounds to the head and chest. Looks as if he's been there a couple of days.... also... looks as if the bunker was occupied for a long time...years." Lincoln reported.  
   
   
   
   
"Thank you Lincoln. My team will enter the scene to collect evidence, the forensics team and coroner will be here soon." Indra nodded to Harper giving her the okay to enter the bunker.  
   
   
   
   
As Harper climbed down the ladder the smell was overwhelming. Nothing she haven't experienced before, however it's a smell she would never get used to. Her feet hit concrete below after about 15 feet. It was cool and damp in the bunker. Harper clicked on her flashlight and scanned the room. The body of a man lay near the ladder, now covered with a sheet. He was dead, that's not what Harper wished to investigate. It was the room in which the woman was kept. The walls were concrete, damp with moisture. The room was mostly bare, nothing identifiable at first glances, several small pots and water bottles scattered over the floor. In the left corner a small pad, not even thick enough to be considered a bed, lay tucked in the corner. Everything was damp, caked in soot and dirt. Harper internally cringed as she examined the area, numerous blood stains evident in the cloth and concrete. Harper knelt down observing the sleeping area, thousands of small tick marks carved into the concrete wall. They started off as small and precise, even rows. These marks eventually becoming uneven long gashes, no longer keeping track of time, just angry marks carved into the wall. As Harper continued to scan the room she looked up. She noticed the sea of glow in the dark stars across the ceiling. Her stomach churning at the sight, it was chilling to see what would often be a fond memory for many children used and displayed in such an awful place. Harper glanced back at John, who was examining the body.  
   
   
   
   
"Any ID?" She inquired.  
   
   
   
   
John shook his head. "No, we'll have to run his prints. Forensics is setting up outside now. Should we go and question the victim?"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Survivor. She's a survivor not a victim Murphy." Harper snapped, shaking her head. "Yes go to the car I'll meet you there."  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
***************************************  
  Lexa's POV  
   
   
   
Lexa laid in the hospital bed attempting and mostly failing to calm her anxiety.  Clarke had left her room a couple of hours ago, she was needed for "rounds" whatever that was Lexa thought. Every time she began to relax, her mind would begin to wonder, thinking about things she hadn't thought about in years. Things she told herself she would burry down and forget. But laying in this bed, so close to actually gaining some sort of peace, some sort of freedom, her mind ran wild.  
   
   
   
   
It ran back to her family. Specifically her sister Anya. She was the only real family Lexa had left. Or had.  Who knows where Anya was today. Anya was her older sister by 4 years. Just enough of an age gap that Anya hated her growing up but they became inseparable once Lexa was a little bit older. 

Lexa's Dad had left before she was born, and her mom? Well her mom had been in and out of her life from day one. She would be around just long enough for Lexa to start becoming attached and then disappear for weeks at a time again. As Lexa grew older she began to understand that her mother struggled with addiction, not that this made it any easier for Lexa to understand why her mother would take off for weeks at a time and eventually one day never come back, but at least this gave Lexa some sort of context for her mothers behavior. 

Anya and Lexa were raised by her fathers parents. Gus and Madora Woods. The family never really talked about her dad. She wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. It never really mattered to Lexa. She had two of the kindest human beings She had ever met, her grandparents. Because of these amazing people Lexa and Anya had been given a chance, a chance to live a life knowing that at least someone truly loved them.  
   
   
   
   
Childhood memories flooded Lexa. Memories of the family sitting around the table eating dinner each night. Memories of Gus coming outside to drag Anya off of Lexa after a fight, then Lexa off of Anya as they got older. Memories of Gus coming to pick up Lexa from highschool after she got caught with a girl in the locker room. Gus and Madora sitting Lexa down and joking about switching the conversation from Lexa protecting herself from the boys that chased her, to how to treat a girl right. 

Lexa thought of the day Gus called her while she was away at college to tell her, her grandmother had passed peacefully in her sleep. Then shortly after receiving another call from Anya that Gus has passed, the doctors said it was just his time, turning 95 had taken its toll. Lexa always believed it was because he was heartbroken he lost his wife. 

She herself had been heartbroken, devastated, but now she was happy they never had to see her like this. After college Lexa moved back in with Anya. They moved into the house they were raised in, their grandparents leaving everything to the siblings.  Lexa was a marketing and branding major in college. After she graduated and moved back home with Anya, she began working for a large marketing firm in the city. Where Anya was a lawyer, also just beginning her career. At this time in Lexa's life is where she met Costia. Anya had always disliked the woman and as the fling turned into disaster Lexa knew her sister was right.  
   
   
   
   
As Lexa's thoughts raced to Anya as her eyes welled up with tears once more. She couldn't bare the thought of Anya looking, searching for her all of these years. Lexa hoped, prayed even that Anya had found some sort of peace and moved on. Several months before Lexa was taken Anya had told her she was pregnant. Initially Anya bawled, cried her eyes out for days, and then eventually came around to the thought of Anya and Auntie Lexi raising her child. Lexa wondered if it was a boy or a girl, wondered if she would ever get to meet this niece or nephew. Her eyes welling up with tears.  
   
   
   
   
It was all too much. Lexa placed her head in her hands and sobbed. The memories were too much, the thoughts of her loved ones searching for her, knowing she was gone, thinking she was dead, broke Lexa.  
   
   
   
   
At this point Lexa was sobbing, chest heaving and gasping for air. Lexa was brought out of her thoughts by a frantic Clarke in her doorway. The door was closed as Clarke stood outside and knocked. Lexa attempted to breath however became more panicked at the urgency in Clarke's features topped with the decades of memories that flooded her system.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke's face was flushed and she was slightly out of breath. Initially her appearance and urgency scared Lexa, who recoiled from the sudden noise of the knock at the door, back into the bed, and then this created panic within Lexa. Was she about to learn her fate? Would she be free after all of these years? Or would she be plagued forever by the monster who held her captive.  
   
   
   
   
 Clarke immediately noted the panic in Lexa's featured and composed herself. Taking a moment to stop, breath, and regain her composure in a split second. Clarke opened the door slightly, slowly entering the room.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa however was too far gone at this point, she felt as if she might pass out. Knowing in a few moments she would have answers to so many of her questions. She began to hyperventilate, tears streaming down her face, eyes clamped shut, gasping for air.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa I need you to open your eyes. I need you to look at me" Clarke commanded in a soft tone. Lexa heard Clarke and was briefly taken out of her panic, however another wave of memories and anxiety hit her.  
   
   
   
   
The day Lexa was abducted came flooding in. Lexa had finally broke it off with Costia, her on again off again girlfriend of a year. She was determined that it was the last time she was going to play this game with her. Costia called her drunk, slurring her speech begging Lexa to come over. This was the game Costia would play, she would call Lexa voice dripping with seduction begging Lexa to come over, all while Lexa could hear another female voice calling Costia's name to come back to bed in the background.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa had had enough, she ended up at the local club searching for the first woman she could take home. Lexa was drunk, slurring her own speech and dancing with a beautiful women. Lexa didn't even remember going back to the bar for another round of drinks. The next thing she knew she had woken up in the trunk of a car, tied and gagged. She had been drugged at some point and blacked out.  
   
   
   
   
Memories of waking up in the trunk of the car flooded Lexa's brain. The initial panic of realizing her situation washed over Lexa as if she was experiencing all of this for the first time. Panic and bile rose in her throat. Lexa immediately threw herself to the edge of the bed vomiting on the floor, continuing to gasp for air. Clarke rushed to the bedside instinctually grabbing Lexa's face in her hands in an attempt to ground her. Lexa recoiled a scream leaving her lips.  
   
   
   
   
"Lexa look at me. It's Clarke, open your eyes" Clarke cooed, she was knelt down in front of Lexa, who remained on the bed. Clarke place a soft hand on Lexa's knee in hopes of drawing her out of her panic. Wild green eyes flew open while Lexa's hands shot out to grip Clarke's arms, holding her at a distance. "Lexa you're in the hospital, you're safe he's not here, I'm here, my name is Clarke I'm your doctor, I'm taking care of you, you're safe here" As Clarke continued to provide Lexa with calm words of assurance, flickers of recognition began to fill her eyes. 

Lexa's hands continued to grip Clarke's arms tightly. Clarke placed a tender hand over Lexa's right hand gently attempting to loosen the death grip on her forearm. Clarke rubbed small circles with her thumb on the back of Lexa's hand. "Lexa listen to my voice, you're in the hospital, sitting in a hospital bed, you're feet are on the floor, your hands around my arms. You're safe Lexa, you're okay. He's gone Lexa, he's dead they just called me, he's dead, he's gone"  
   
   
   
   
Clarke watched the green eyes before her becoming less panicked and more grounded. As if all at once everything connected for Lexa she withdrew her hands from Clarke as fast as she could. Looking down at Clarke's arms Lexa gasped.  
   
   
   
   
"Clarke..... Clarke I'm sorry, I.... I didn't mean to hurt you.... it felt real, it felt like I was in that trunk again, I'm so sorry Clarke" Lexa reached out to tentatively trace the red hand prints forming on Clarke's arms. "I'm so sorry" Lexa sobbed again, bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them forming herself into a small ball on the bed.  
   
   
   
   
Without thinking Clarke sat down next to Lexa and pulled her into her arms. Lexa initially tensed and pulled away, then overtime slumped against Clarke chest heaving as she sobbed into her own arms.  
   
   
   
   
"It's okay, it's okay Lexa I've got you. He's gone, he's not going to hurt you anymore, he's gone" Clarke chanted in a slow calming voice. When Clarke arrived at the door she recognized once against that Lexa was in the midst of a flashback, her heart continued to break for the woman in her arms. The statement about Lexa being in the trunk continued to run through Clarke's mind. She didn't understand what this meant, she could make assumptions but she knew this was just one small piece of this woman's traumatic story.  
   
   
   
   
After several minutes went by Lexa's sobs turned into occasional sniffles. She remained slumped against Clarke's chest, leaning into her with her full weight. Clarke was lost in her thoughts, mind racing with new questions. Clarke couldn't help but wonder if and where Lexa's family was. Did she have someone who would come here and take care of her, take her back to where Lexa was from? An odd feeling settled in Clarke's stomach. She desperately wanted Lexa to have someone something she remembered to give her comfort. But selfishly she didn't want Lexa to disappear.  
   
   
   
   
"Is he really gone?" Lexa whispered jarring Clarke out of her thoughts.  
   
   
   
   
"Yes. He's gone.  They found the location you were talking about, they have some questions? They want to talk to you, but I wanted to talk with you and see what you would like to do first." Clarke replied with her arms wrapped around Lexa.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa released a long heavy sigh before pulling away from Clarke slightly. Clarke immediately dropped her hands unsure if the contact was making the brunette uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Clarke I didn't mean to hurt you." Lexa hung her head low, ghosting her fingertips over the area where her hands had been on Clarke's arms.  
   
   
   
   
"It's okay Lexa, I know." Clarke replied with a small smile.  
   
   
   
   
"I was thinking about my family, what my life was like before this" Lexa motioned around herself as if giving context. " I haven't let myself think about them in a very long time. All of a sudden I was back to the day he took me.... I don't remember much, just waking up in the trunk of his car... it felt so real... like it was happening again." Lexa released a shaky breath. "And then I saw you and I was so scared that you were going to tell he he was alive, or that they couldn't find him." Tears streamed down Lexa's face.  
   
   
   
   
"He's gone Lexa, he can't hurt you anymore." Clarke replied eyes locked with Lexa's. She wanted the brunette to know she was telling the truth, know that she wanted to protect her, and shield her from anymore pain. Clarke desperately wanted to ask about Lexa's family, where she was from, who she had waiting for her out there. But she knew that now was not the right time. She just had to hope that over time Lexa would continue to open up little by little.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa held Clarke's gaze. Clarke continued to be entranced by the green orbs filled with emotions across from her. Lexa nodded slightly and released a sigh. "I want to meet with the detectives, I just think I need a minute." Lexa replied. Clarke shot off of the bed assuming Lexa meant that she wanted to be alone.  
   
   
   
   
"I'm sorry, of course! I can call them back and bring them in when you're ready." Clarke rushed out, internally kicking herself as she stumbled backing towards the door.  
   
   
   
   
A smirk played at Lexa's lips. " I didn't mean for you to leave Clarke, just that I should collect myself before speaking with the detectives." Lexa replied with a hint of amusement.  
   
   
   
   
"Oh.. right" Clarke attempted to recover, failing miserably.  
   
   
   
**************************  
   
 Lexa asked Clarke to stay while she spoke with the detectives. When the two arrived Lexa couldn't remain still, she fidgeted constantly. If she wasn't picking at the bed sheets she was picking at her fingers. Lexa was terrified to revisit all of the years with Pike. She truly didn't know how she would get through it. When the detectives arrived McIntyre entered the room first, she smiled slightly at Lexa in a greeting. Murphy followed suit, clearly diverting all communication to his partner. 

"Ma'am I can confirm that the man who held you captive is deceased. His body was discovered at 4:00pm this evening." Harper reported as Lexa released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. She already knew this information but a small weight lifted off of her hearing the confirmation again. Lexa glanced at Clarke who gave her a small smile from across the room. 

"To help you further I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." Harper pressed lightly. Lexa nodding signaling her to continue. 

 

"What's your full name?" Harper inquired 

 

Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The fear of her captor still weighing in on her and the chance he could find her, find her family. Lexa opened her eyes locking with blue eyes across the room. Clarke's eyes were warm and gentle, silently encouraging her to continue. Lexa glanced back to the Detective. 

"Alexandra Len Woods." Lexa confirmed lowly. The movement of Clarke turning her head to the side as if thinking or pondering what she said, drew Lexa's attention. Her gaze remained on Clarke watching her put the pieces together nodding her head, smiling slightly. 

 

 Harper wrote the information down on a pad of paper, looking back up to Lexa. "Thank you Alexandra. Can I ask for a few more questions?" 

Lexa nodded. "Yes but please call me Lexa, I only heard Alexandra when I was in trouble with my grandmother." Lexa deadpanned 

"Lexa." Harper parroted back to her. "Can you tell me where you're from? Anything about the day you were taken?"

Lexa continued to feel the anxiety build in her chest. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, unconsciously placed her palms on the bed rails grounding herself. Lexa was fighting an internal battle. She knew she had to get through this. So she did what she had learned to do so well. Shut everything down. The room remained silent, allowing Lexa to take the time she needed. 

"I'm from the Philadelphia area. I grew up in a suburb just outside the city called Haverford. It was in September... September 2013. I was taken I was at a bar, called Stir, downtown, blowing off some steam, I don't remember much from that night." Lexa shook her head slightly, still after all of these years angry at herself for being reckless. However Clarke left out a small gasp. Lexa wasn't aware that it was now 2017. That she had been held captive for 4 years. 

Clarke watched Lexa oblivious to the statement she just made. She watched as Lexa build her walls up slowly. Her face void of any emotion, placing her hands folded in her lap. 

"I had a few drinks, more than I typically do. I assumed someone slipped something in my drink at some point." Lexa's voice remained even, as if she was telling the story of someone else, just stating the facts. 

"I woke up in the trunk of his car. When I woke up it was light out so I must have been out for a while. After that we drove for several days. He only stopped a couple of times that I can remember. It's all very fuzzy. Each time he stopped it would be somewhere in the woods. He would open the trunk, and force me to drink water. Looking back he was continuing to drug me with whatever was in the water. I would pass out shortly after that. I'm not sure of the time line. The next thing I remember I was in the room, shackled to the wall."

Harper continued to take notes, looking up at Lexa every so often as she spoke. Lexa remained ridged in the bed, back ram rod straight, face void of any emotions. Lexa knew that she needed to remain impassive and just provide the facts, she wouldn't get through this without this facade. 

"Can you tell me any details about your captor? Any details about his life? His routine? Anything you can remember will be helpful." Harper pushes a little further. Lexa knew that these pieces of information were the most important, however they were also the hardest for her to talk about. 

"I don't have a lot of information about him, he rarely talked about anything personal. He rarely talked at all. Like I said he told me to call him Pike, I don't know if that was a nickname or maybe his last name. I know he had a wife, or maybe a girlfriend. Someone he went home to each night. He would always say he had to "pretend" with her, that he was himself when he was with me." Lexa closed her eyes desperately trying to keep the memories at bay. 

"Like I said he didn't want to talk much...." Lexa left the statement open, not willing to go there just yet. "He was aggressive, always aggressive. He got off on trying to scare me, hurting me." A chill ran through Lexa, several memories flashed by. She took a deep breath burying it down. Lexa caught herself seeking out Clarke's gaze, locking eyes with the blonde attempting to gain strength. 

"I think that's more than enough for today." Clarke spoke up coming to stand next to Harper. Blue eyes remained locked with green. 

"I just have one more question. Is there anyone you would like us to call? Any family I should notify?" Harper inquired, looking hopefully at Lexa. 

 

"Yes." Lexa breathed out. "My sister, Anya. Anya Woods" 

*******************


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! 
> 
> Here is another update :) I'm so happy to see all of the comments and kudos I'm really happy to see you guys like it. 
> 
> So with this chapter there will be a character I've added that's not within the 100 cast. As the story unfolds you guys will get more and more information about this character:) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I saw some comments about everyone's ages. So for some clarity  
> Lexa-27  
> Clarke-30  
> Anya-31 
> 
> Please leave comments with any other questions!! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes or typos!

Anya POV  
   
   
Anya padded around the kitchen still in her pajamas. She yawned and stretched her muscles. She was tired, no she was exhausted. Working full time, going to school part time, turning 31, and raising a three and a half year old by herself was taking its toll. She opened the fridge scanning the ingredients inside. After releasing a sigh and seriously considering giving Aden pop tarts for breakfast, she grabbed eggs and sausage.  
   
   
   
   
She glanced at the baby monitor. Aden lay sleeping sprawled out in her bed. It had become a routine of sorts. Anya would tuck him in, read him a good night story, kissing his head before walking back to her own room.  Like clockwork, within 5 minutes she would hear the little pitter patter of her sons steps walking down the hall, feel little hands pulling the covers back, while she reached out pulling him into bed. She knew it was a bad habit, one that as he got older would be hard to break. But for now Anya didn't care.  
   
   
   
   
As Anya started breakfast her mind began to wonder as if often did. It had been four years since her sister went missing. Anya glanced around her grandparents’ home little pieces of Lexa remained. She glanced to the stairs where the sisters would race up and down, to and from their rooms, in and out to the front door. Anya peered into the living room where most nights before bed the siblings could be found arguing over which TV shows to watch. Lexa begging to watch anything outdoor or home improvement related where Anya was strictly interested in the trashy reality TV shows of the time. Lexa had always been mature for her age, the one who was always trying to talk some sort of sense into Anya. It had always made her jealous.  Lexa knew what she wanted and went after it. However Anya felt as if she never quite figured it out. When she started college the only two things she was good at was drinking and arguing, so she decided to become a lawyer, why not right?  
   
   
   
   
After many years of schooling, passing her Bar exam, and inevitably having student loans until she's 130, she joined a small practice in Philadelphia. Shortly after starting she found out she was pregnant, and being a new employee who was also pregnant, in that line of work was not ideal. Aden's father was guy who she had dated on and off since college. But when she told him she was pregnant, he couldn't run away fast enough, making it clear he was not interested.  
   
   
   
   
She tried to make everything work, she really did. Then Lexa went missing and everything fell apart. She quit her job. Consumed with finding her sister, searching the surrounding area for months, posting missing flyers everywhere she could. Once the media became involved she pleaded with the public on every tv station they would let her on, pleading for information and Lexa's return. However it never came.  
   
   
   
   
Anya had very slowly and what some would call, unsuccessfully, returned to her daily life. After Aden was born she was consumed with protecting her newborn. So the new family stayed home for almost the first year of Aden's life. Anya continued to make calls to everyone she could think it searching for Lexa. After Aden's first birthday Anya started attending a support group for family members who had lost loved ones. From there Anya was connected with Lara Wilson, who was a professor at one of the local colleges. It took several months of convincing but eventually Anya decided to go back to school for social work, specializing in working with individuals and families who have been exposed to significant trauma.  
   
   
   
   
A rustle on the monitor stirred Anya out of her thoughts. Glancing at the monitor seeing that Aden was beginning to wake, sleepily stretching and moving in the bed. Anya grabbed breakfast for the two, deciding breakfast in bed was the way to go today.  
   
   
   
   
Anya walked into her room, the smell of breakfast waking Aden fully, green sleepy eyes gazing up at her. Reaching out brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Each time she looked at him she was reminded of Lexa. His eyes paler green, almost hazel, but never the less, green.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Hi momma" Aden greeted, moving further back into the bed so Anya could sit.  
   
   
   
   
"Good morning sweetie" Anya cooed sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, pulling him close, kissing the top of his head. "How did you sleep?"  
   
   
   
   
"Good" he responded simply snuggling into her further.  
   
   
   
   
"Are you hungry?" Anya asked reached for the plate on the bedside table.  
   
   
   
   
Aden nodded reaching for the plate. He remained leaning on Anya while the family ate in relative comfortable silence.  
   
   
   
   
The sound of Anya's phone buzzing on the table pulling Anya from her thoughts. Looking at the screen, "Polis, Washington" that's odd Anya thought. Must be a telemarketer.  
   
   
   
   
"Hello?" Anya answered fully expecting to continue with "I'm sorry I'm not interested"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Hello, this is Detective Harper McIntyre, is this Miss Anya Woods?"  
   
   
   
   
Anya's heart dropped, moving to stand off of the bed, plate still in hand.  
   
   
   
   
"Yes?" Anya rushed out  
   
   
   
   
"Good morning Ma'am, I'm a detective from the Polis police department, in Washington state... I'm calling regarding your sister? Lexa Woods?" Harper paused while Anya remained silent on the phone, holding her breath, unable to respond.  
   
   
   
   
"Ma'am she was found several days ago, alive, in one of the state parks here in Polis. I spoke with her late last night, and she provided me with your name...."  
   
   
   
   
A crashing sound interrupted Harper. Anya dropping the plate in her hand, crashing, breaking on the floor.  
   
   
   
   
"She's alive...” Anya whispered  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*******************  
   
   
Lexa was standing outside of her grandparents’ house, well technically now hers and her sister’s house. She was standing next to her car, a large moving box in her arms, peering up at the large two story home she grew up in. Lexa had recently graduated and was moving back after a long four years at college. A lot had changed in those four years. She had made new friends, lost some old ones, went to way to many parties, and studied her ass off graduating with honors. She had also lost her grandparents within those four years, at times this made her feel alone, but then she would think of Anya. Her sister was a little gruff and rough around the edges but she knew that she loved her, and she would look out for her.  
   
   
   
   
As Lexa approached the house, a large box in her arms, Anya passed her with one of Lexa's book bags slug over her shoulder. Anya was supposed to be helping her carry her things in from the car however she continued to grab the smallest or lightest objects she could find. Lexa glared at her while Anya threw a smirk in Lexa's direction.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Come on Lex, we have things to do today" Anya deadpanned.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Lexa huffed in response. Once the siblings were in the house, Lexa grabbed the football in the box she was carrying, throwing it straight into Anya's back with a thud. Laughing at the shocked look on Anya's face Lexa turned to sprint back out of the door, hearing Anya cursing behind her hot on her tail.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa's feet hit the pouch and she stopped dead in her tracks. The blood draining from her face, air leaving her lungs.  
   
   
   
   
Pike.  
   
   
   
   
Pike was standing next to her car, a devilish grin across his face. Lexa was frozen, unable to move, her mind screaming to turn, run back into the house and lock every access point possible. However she remained frozen on the porch as Pike began to approach her. She scanned down his body, his pistol in his grip. As he approached raising the gun, a scream behind Lexa caused her to turn around, Anya standing on the porch screaming for help, then the sound of a gun shot rang out, everything going black.  
   
   
************************  
   
   
   
   
Lexa shot up in her bed, sweat running down the sides of her face and back. She was soaked, heart racing, the machine next to her beeping in protest. Lexa placed her hands over her face, taking several deep breaths. She was okay, it was just a dream, he was dead, he's not here she kept telling herself repeatedly. She placed her hands on either side of the bed rails attempting to once again ground herself. Eventually Lexa's heart rate slowed, her anxiety becoming somewhat manageable.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa felt sore, her muscles ached as she attempted to stretch. All the years of trauma sinking into her bones. Her abdomen still ached, sending pain down her leg. She let out a displeased groin, face wrinkling in discomfort. Lexa glanced out the window, the sun was just beginning to rise. She had slept through the night, with just one nightmare, that was a first. She hadn’t done that in a very long time.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa pushed the covers down off of her legs swinging them to the floor. Groining again she stood and slowly walked to the window, pulling her IV pole with her. She glared at the pole still annoyed she had to be attached to it. Clarke had given her a lecture on how important it was for her to remain on IV fluids as she was dehydrated and fighting off several infections. Lexa didn't like it, but she begrudgingly agreed after Clarke nearly pouted at her resistance last night.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke also begrudgingly returned to her apartment last night. Lexa could tell by the look on Clarke's face that she did not want to leave, however after sharing that she didn't have any more clean scrubs in her locker, Lexa encouraged her to go.  
   
   
   
   
Thinking of Clarke made Lexa internally squirm. Over the past several years Lexa had trained herself not to feel. And this woman made her feel. The only thing she ever felt was anger. But she didn't feel that way with Clarke, she felt something different. Something she wasn't anywhere near ready to think about. She couldn't think about, this woman was her Doctor, a medical professional meant to just help her get better right?  
   
   
   
   
Lexa sighed, her thoughts drifted to her sister. She was dying to know if the detective had found her, to let Anya know Lexa was alive. She wondered what Anya's reaction would be. Would she want to see her after all of these years? Or had she given up hope?  
   
   
   
   
A slight knock brought Lexa out of her thoughts. Turning to look at the door the dark haired nurse stood tentatively in the doorway. "Good morning, my name is Octavia, I've met you briefly before...I'm your nurse for today. I saw you were awake, I just wanted to see if you needed anything?"  
   
   
   
   
Lexa shook her head no. "No thank you"  
   
   
   
   
"Would you like to wait until Clarke returns to change your bandage?" Octavia inquired motioning towards Lexa's abdomen.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Yes please" Lexa confirmed. Lexa felt guilty however at this point she wasn't comfortable with having another stranger to close to her, touching her. Octavia nodded in confirmation, stepping back to close the door.  
   
   
   
   
"Octavia?" Lexa interrupted  
   
   
   
   
Octavia halted her movements, smiling at Lexa encouraging her to continue.  
   
   
   
   
"Can I go sit outside?"  
   
***********************  
   
Clarke’s POV  
   
   
Clarke parked her car in the parking lot. She remained in her car staring at the hospital. She was several hours early for her shift, 3 hours to be exact. Clarke was always passionate about her job, it wasn't unlike her to come into work early. But she knew that today her reason for arriving early was not to catch up on much needed paperwork, it was to see Lexa... her patient she reminded herself.  
   
   
   
   
At 30 she had accomplished more than the majority of her peers. Her hard work had paid off, and she had quiet the resume to prove it. Clarke had seen thousands of patients while working at the hospital, however she never felt such a connection or a pull to any patient, or if she was being honest another person like she did with Lexa. There was a connection there, or at least she thought? She was her Doctor though, nothing else could happen right?  
   
   
   
   
Clarke grabbed her bags and headed for the hospital. She was planning to grab some coffee at her favorite coffee shop near the entrance when she noticed a brunette sitting outside in the courtyard area that surrounded the hospital with her face tilted up towards the sky. The woman's wildly curly hair flowing in the gentle breeze, she was thin and wore an oversized sweatshirt and scrub bottoms.... wait was that Lexa?!? Clarke's pace began to quicken.  
   
   
   
   
She glanced several feet the left and Octavia sat on a similar bench looking at Clarke with a sheepish smile. Octavia knew she was about to be scolded by the doctor.  
   
   
   
   
Octavia cleared her throat, causing Lexa to look in her direction. When she did Octavia leaned her head in Clarke's direction, causing Lexa to turn around, locking eyes with Clarke, who was standing several feet away with her arms crossed looking expectantly at the two.  
   
   
   
   
"Good morning Clarke" Lexa greeted a smirk playing at her lips.  
   
   
   
   
"Oh it's always a good morning when I see one of my patients AWOL in the court yard." Clarke mocked annoyance. "But hey it's nice your Nurse came with you." Clarke shot Octavia a playful glare.  
   
   
   
   
"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa responded, smirk threatening to spill fully from her lips. Lexa turned her face back to the sun, taking a deep breath. "It's just nice to feel the sun on my skin." Lexa said with more seriousness.  
   
   
   
   
How could Clarke argue with that? How could Clarke ever be mad at this woman?  
   
   
   
   
"At least you brought your IV pole with you." Clarke continued with playfulness, sitting down on the bench across from Lexa. At that a small smile bloomed across Lexa's face, a small chuckle leaving her lips. Nodding her head in confirmation.  
   
   
   
   
Octavia continued to look between the two.  
   
   
   
   
"How was your night? Any pain?" Clarke inquired. However what Clarke really wanted to ask was if Lexa had any nightmares last night like she had each night since she came to the hospital. She knew Lexa would be in pain from the gunshot wound, but she also knew she was too proud to admit it.  
   
   
   
   
"No pain, my night went well thank you" Lexa responded. "....you?"Lexa sounded unsure of her own question, unsure if she was allowed to ask.  
   
   
   
   
"My night was good as well" Clarke responded, standing from the bench. That was just as big of a lie as Lexa's statement, they both knew it. "We should head back inside. I need to change your bandages for the day."  
   
   
   
   
Lexa raised her head back to the sun once more, taking a deep breath before standing. As the trio walked back into the hospital Clarke couldn't help but notice that Lexa walked with a slight limp, probably from an old injury. Clarke would need to consult with PT. One of Clarke's best friends, Raven worked in the physical therapy department. Raven was a lot to handle at times, however Clarke knew Raven was a big softy on the inside, and she would be perfect to work with Lexa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
******************  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Once safety back in Lexa's room, Clarke motioned for Lexa to lay on the bed to change the bandage. Clarke waited at the bedside while Lexa got comfortable, she could tell that Lexa remained apprehensive about the physical contact it required to change the bandage, but she was happy Lexa felt safe enough to let her in little by little.  
   
   
   
   
"I like your sweatshirt" Clarke joked, attempting to lighten the mood as Lexa settled in the bed. Lexa had on a large sweatshirt several sizes too big that read "Polis MED" on it  
   
   
   
   
Lexa's cheeks reddened. "I was cold, Octavia gave it to me." Pulling the sweatshirt and gown up enough for Clarke to change the bandage. Clarke chuckled. "I'm just teasing you Lexa" Lexa's face reddened further.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke set to work. The wound was healing nicely, the area visibly less red and irritated than before. “I think I can take your stitches out in a couple of days, it looks good." Clarke confirmed placing the gauze and tape back around the area. Without thinking Clarke ran her hand over the area smoothing the tape and gauze.  
   
   
   
   
At the same moment Clarke's phone rang, scaring both women, Clarke shot back, Lexa flinching away from the noise.  
   
   
   
   
"I'm sorry it's just my phone" Clarke sent Lexa an apologetic look, reaching for her phone. It was Detective McIntyre. Clarke began to back to the hallway, if it was bad news she wanted to prepare herself before delivering any news to Lexa.  
   
   
   
   
"Hello this is Dr. Griffin." Clarke answered.  
   
   
 

   
"Good morning Dr. Griffin this is Detective McIntyre, I wanted to let you know I spoke with the woman's sister. She will be on the next flight, she lands around 4 pm." Harper shared.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great news" Clarke responded. "I'll let her know."  
   
   
   
   
"Great, thank you. We will swing by tomorrow, we have a couple of leads of the captor I need to follow up on today. I'll keep you posted." Harper confirmed.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke knocked slightly on the doorframe before returning to Lexa's room. Lexa remained lying flat on the bed, hands pressed against the bed rails staring up at the ceiling. Clarke observed this behavior, she had seen Lexa do this several times now, typically when she was becoming anxious or scared.  
   
   
   
   
At Clarke's presence Lexa sat up slightly looking desperately into Clarke's eyes. "That was the Detective from yesterday.... she found your sister, she is on her way...” Clarke glanced at the clock, it was just now 8:00am. "Her plane lands at 4, she will be here today"  
   
   
   
   
   
**********************************  
   
Lexa’s POV  
   
   
   
   
   
Lexa paced back and forth in her room. It was only two o'clock but she was becoming more anxious by the minute. Clarke had returned to her duties for a few hours while, despite a pout from Lexa.  
   
   
   
   
There was a huge part of her that was painfully desperate to reunite with her sister, but the other part of her was terrified. She was not the person she was 4 years ago. Both physically and mentally. The physical part is what triggered Lexa's recent meltdown. She decided to take a shower. It wasn't until she began to take her gown off that she noticed the mirror. She realized she had not seen herself, her reflection in four years. She looked like the ghost of her previous self. She was pale, her sunken in cheekbones and eyes. Her gaze trailed to the rest of her body, littered with scars. Lexa immediately began to try and cover up her body, searching for the sweatshirt she wore earlier. Lexa continued to panic, breaths becoming quicker shorter, heart racing. What would Anya say when she saw her? Would she even recognize her? She couldn't bare the thought of her sister looking at her with pity. How would Lexa explain all of the marks on her body?  
   
   
   
   
Lexa continued to pace, at this point fully hyperventilating, gasping for air. Lexa couldn't catch her breath which made her panic even more. She started to see black spots in her eyes her vision becoming blurry, she was leaning against the windowsill now her knees becoming weak. She could hear shouting behind her, rushed footsteps approaching. Lexa's knees buckled, sending her to the floor. As the world around her became a blur Lexa saw a flash of Clarke, her entering the room and reaching to her side, hovering over Lexa who was now on the floor. Blue eyes locked with green, saying something Lexa couldn't understand. Slowly losing consciousness, everything turned quiet.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
****************  
   
Clarke’s POV  
   
   
Clarke stood in the hallway peering into the room where Lexa lay sleeping in her bed. She had passed out from a panic attack, and been asleep since. When Clarke got there Lexa was already lying on the floor barley conscious, her green eyes, foggy and vacant.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke turned to the woman next to her, Anya. Anya had been staring into the room unmoving for several minutes. Tears welled up in the woman's eyes as she buried her head in her hands sobbing. Clarke brought her hand up, placing it on her shoulder lightly. Anya lifted her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I just thought she was dead. All of these years I just thought she was dead. I never thought I would see her again."  
   
   
   
   
"She's here, and she's a fighter. I don't know her well, but I can tell from the little I do know that she fought every day of her life to get out of there."  
   
   
   
   
"I just can't believe she's here, and here" Anya motioned around clearly meaning more than just the hospital. "We live in Philadelphia, did the police tell you that? I can't believe that mother fucker took her all of the way out here." Anya continued shaking her head wiping her tears.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke nodding her head, not getting the sense the woman wanted an actual response.  
   
   
   
   
"Why do you think she passed out?"  Anya asked turning to Clarke.  
   
   
   
   
"She's been through a lot.... more than we will probably ever know. Medically speaking she is stable, her wound is healing, she has an infection and is dehydrated but nothing serious.... she will need to stay for a little while longer. She has flashbacks.... and nightmares which often create the panic attacks, these are all symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She shared somethings with me, however I would like to introduce her to our psychologist Echo, in the future. This is going to take some time." Clarke responded attempting to keep her voice as even as possible.  
   
   
   
   
Tears continued to stream down Anya's face. Her eyes never leaving her sister lying in the bed. She nodded her head. "I'll make sure she gets the help she needs." Anya stated seriously. "I'll never let her out of my sight again" she added joking this time. Anya ran her hands threw her hair.  
   
   
   
   
"God I still can't believe she's here.... I searched everywhere, every day for almost two years. After Aden turned one he was so active it was hard for me to stay on the phone making calls all day." After a moment Anya gasped. "She doesn't even know about Aden, he's almost four now. She went missing a couple of months after I found out I was pregnant." Anya shook her head. "I've always joked that somehow he got all of her DNA, he looks just like her, his little green eyes staring up at me pouting when he wants something. He knows how to turn on the charm." Anya motioned to Lexa. "Just like she did."  
   
   
   
   
Clarke chuckled, she was beginning to see glimmers of what Anya was referring to. When Lexa knew she was pushing Clarke, she would get this glimmer in her eyes, and a slight smirk would form across her face. Clarke would never be able to say no to her when she did that, and Lexa knew it.  
   
   
   
   
Anya looked at her curiously.  
   
   
   
   
"I've seen little pieces of the Lexa you're describing. She's given me hell about keeping her on the IV's, pouting she has to pull the IV pole around. I even came into the hospital today to see her sitting outside with one of my nurses. She knew she shouldn't be outside and when I approached her she greeted me with a good morning" Clarke laughed this time shaking her head. Anya joined her. "Your sister is still in there" Clarke smiled again. "But this will be a long road, there will be bumps, hills you will have to climb with her. But I know she can do it."  
   
   
   
   
Anya nodded her head in confirmation, the two continued to stare at Lexa. Lexa began to stir slightly. Anya sucking in her breath wanting to run to her side. Clarke put a tentative hand on Anya's arm. "I know this is excruciating, but I think we should let her wake up, I don't want to startle her." Anya sighed and nodded her head, clearly not liking the statement, but obliging and taking a couple of steps down the hall.  
   
   
   
   
Clarke ventured into the room, the sound of the closing door, jarred Lexa awake, wild green eyes searching the room and landing on Clarke, softening quickly.  
   
   
   
   
"Hey there" Clarke greeted, smiling slightly. Approaching the bedside.  
   
   
   
   
"Clarke" Lexa said desperately, as if she had been searching for her. What Lexa did next shocked Clarke, her mouth agape from her reaction. Lexa reached up for her, her hand searching for Clarke's. This was the first time Lexa had initiated any sort of physical contact at all. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand taking it into her own and laying her head back against the pillow closing her eyes. Clarke was like a statue next to the bedside. Unmoving, terrified that Lexa had done this by accident, or was dreaming.

"What if Anya doesn't recognize me?" Lexa finally whispered chancing a look at Clarke, remaining flat in the bed. 

 

"Is that what made you upset earlier?" Clarke inquired. 

"Yes.....I saw my reflection..." Lexa motioned to the bathroom. "I barely recognize myself, how could she?" 

 

"She will, I know she will... I met with her. She's here." Clarke was unsure if she should have rushed into telling Lexa. She didn't want to keep it from her, but she also didn't want to send Lexa into another panic. 

"Where?" Lexa said shooting up out of the bed peering into the hallway. "She's here now?" 

"Would you like to see her?" Clarke asked. 

"Yes" Lexa responded immediately. Clarke knowing she had made the right decision. 

Clarke turned towards the door, peaking her head into the hallway motioning for Anya to enter. 

 

Lexa remained frozen in her spot next to the bed. Eyes glued on Anya, years welling up in her eyes. Anya stood just inside of the doorway staring at Lexa anxiously, obviously holding herself back. 

 

"Lexa..." Anya whispered. 

That's all it took as he flood gates opened for Lexa. Tears streaming down her face she surged towards Anya engulfing her in a hug. The sisters embraced, both sobbing. As Lexa grilled Anya shirt she sobbed barring her head into Anya chest. As Lexa's knees buckled, Anya supported her weight, basically carrying Lexa to the bed, where she pulled her closer into her chest. 

Anya looked up to Clarke, sobbing, mouthing the words "thank you" as Clarke began to once again retreat to the door. 

 

**********************

 

Harper and John arrived outside of a trailer in the middle of nowhere. The mans finger prints had lead the team to this address. There was an old red Pontiac parked in the muddy driveway, maybe someone was home. Maybe the woman Lexa alluded to. The home was located several miles outside of Polis, and several more miles from the park where the bunker was located. 

The man was now identified as Charles Pike, single or at least unmarried, 45 years of age. He had a laundry list of a track record. In and out of detention centers from the age of 13, then in and out of jail as he became an adult. Then all of a sudden nothing. Nothing for the past 7 years. The man clearly troubled, everything from burglary to assault on his record. Even still the jump to abductor seemed drastic. He worked at local bar as a bartender, often working odd jobs in construction to earn some extra cash. 

However something didn't seem to add up for Harper, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she was determined to find out. 

Harper climbed the small rickety steps and knocked on the door. A frazzled looking brunette opened the door staring at Harper and John. 

"Yeah? Can I help you?" The woman scoffed. 

"I'm Detective McIntyre, this is Detective Murphy, we would like to ask you a few questions regarding Charles Pike? Does he live here?" Harper explained, remaining on the steps. 

 

"Whatever he did he's guilty, he was bound to mess up again at some point." The woman replied annoyed. 

 

"What's your connection to him?" John inquired

 

The woman glared at John before answering.  
"I'm his wife." She replied simply offering no other information. John and Harper shared a look, there was no marriage certificate or any information the police could find involving a marriage. 

"Ma'am we're going to need to bring you down to the station, we need to ask you a few questions. We have a search warrant for the premises." John replied without missing a beat, providing the paper to the woman. 

 

This was one of the things Harper enjoyed about John. He was difficult to raddle, he was often able to stay calm or ignore snappy remarks. It was his ruthlessness, willing to throw anyone under the bus that often got him in trouble. 

 

   
The woman grabbed the warrant inspecting it, as if she was going to find a way out of going to the precinct. 

"I don't understand, what did he do? Is he in custody?" The woman asked more genuine this time. 

 

Ma'am..." Harper paused. "Whats your name?" Harper added. 

"Ana Goldbloom. Now tell me what is this about?" She demanded. 

 

"Charles's body was found several days ago" Harper paused as Ana gasped,clearly shocked. "I'm sorry for your loss  
Ma'am." Harper stated pausing for a moment while the woman in front of her processed this information. 

"What happened to him? How did he die?" Ana said quietly, attempting to compose herself. 

"Ma'am he's been linked to an abduction case. I really can't give you more information than that at this time. Will you please come with us so we can ask you a few questions?" Harper requested stepping back motioning towards the car. 

While the group was talking several more cars pulled up to the home. The forensics team and several other police officers filed out of the cars approaching the trailer. 

Ana appeared to be in some sort of shock as she blankly walked down the steps towards the car following John. As the officers began to approach the trailer, Harper stopped one of the officers. 

"Hey Emori will you accompany John back to the precinct? I'm going to stay behind and start collecting some evidence." Harper directed. 

 

"John I'll see you later? I'm going to stay." She yelled to him. John nodded opening the back door for Ana and sliding into the front seat waiting for Emori. 

 

**************************

 

It had been three days, three days that the team tore apart the trailer searching every inch for any additional information and motive for the abduction. The home was a small two bedroom trailer. It was relatively clean and organized, looking like the majority of homes in the country. It was chilling, to see what appeared to be a normal everyday home, with such a dark and grim secret. It was also infuriating. 

Harper had also met with Ana, Pikes girlfriend. The two were not legally married, however had been together for a little over 7 years. She continued to appear clueless, denying that Pike could have any involvement or part of the case. However Lexa had completed a sketch of Pike confirming his identity. His DNA was found on almost every inch of the bunker. There was no denying his involvement. 

 

The team searched through every stack of paper and every drawer looking for anything. However they came up with nothing. Harper continued to search, she remained at the location well into the night and she returned early in the morning. 

 

The next day, the fourth day, Harper continued to comb through the home. She remained in contact with the data analytic team, who continued to look through every bank statement, call made, and interaction Pike made online. 

Harper began to pace in the living room, becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of evidence in the case. Of course they had everything confirming Pike's involvement, however Harper continued to search for his motive for Lexa's abduction and Pikes connection to the bunker. 

 

She balled her fist exhaling in frustration. She continued to pace back and forth racking her brain for anything she could think of. As she paced she heard a slight creak in the floor, tearing her out of her thoughts. Looking down she began to step around the creak in the floor. She continued to investigate she could feel what appeared to be a small latch through the carpet. Harper threw herself on the floor, grabbing a knife and cutting into the carpet and ripping it apart. Grasping the clasp and ripping the hatch open. A small yellow folder lay inside. Grabbing and opening it, only one small piece of paper lay inside. A small piece of paper with one name on it. 

 

Titus. Titus Goldbloom


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!!! Sorry for the major delay in updates. Life has really gotten in the way however I’m back and at it! Would love to hear from you guys in the comments! Enjoy!

Lexa's POV (4 days ago) 

Lexa sat outside of the hospital in the early morning light, face tilted up towards the rising sun. Octavia lingered on the bench several feet from her. Lexa took another deep breath, taking in her surroundings once more. It was around 7am, the world around her just beginning to wake. Birds beginning to chirp, squirrels scurrying about. A light breeze swept through the court yard as the shift change began in the hospital. 

The court yard was wide and open, like a funnel into the hospital. There were benches, concrete walkways, several small fountains with water pool areas. Beautiful flowers and gardens littered the area. It was mid August, so it was warm, but Lexa remained cool in the morning light. Lexa was beginning to enjoy this morning routine. She enjoyed taking a few moments to herself before starting the day. She knew soon Anya would return to the hospital, she was looking forward to spending the day with her sister. It felt as if this was a new experience for Lexa, it was like she was getting to re know someone whom she's had known for her whole life. 

Anya had left Lexa's bedside reluctantly, late last night. The two siblings sat together tearfully for several hours. The two slowly began communicating, mostly reminiscing, staying away from any concrete details of the current situation. Lexa wasn't ready to acknowledge the trauma she suffered for all of these years with Anya just yet. It was an unspoken agreement between them. Anya understood that when Lexa was ready, she would slowly begin to open up, discussing the past four years. 

 

Anya shared glimmers of her life, slowly building up to present day. She had gone back to school, only having several semesters left. She remained in their grandparents house, making some minor changes but nothing significant. As Anya continued to talk she often became tearful staring at Lexa as if she was holding something in. 

 

Finally Anya whispered "You have a nephew ..... his name is Aden... he's three and a half." 

Lexa's eyes welled up in tears once more. She often wondered about her potential niece or nephew, and hearing Anya confirm this spread joy in Lexa's heart. She smiled hugging Anya. Anya shared funny little stories about Aden, how his attitude and charm reminded Anya of Lexa. How he had went from barely crawling to sprinting across the house. How he started daycare, and ran into the school like he'd been there forever leaving Anya a mess in the parking lot. But after the day was over he greeted her like he hadn't seen her in weeks. How difficult it was when he was first born raising a newborn by herself, and how stressed at times she still felt. 

They made a plan for Lexa to meet Aden today. Lexa was looking forward to meeting her little nephew. This was also like a new beginning for her. The little boy would be one of the few people Lexa encountered that would not know her past before she met them, that wouldn't pity her, she would be able to start with a clean slate. 

 

Lexa glanced at Octavia. She had once again asked her Nurse if she could sit outside this morning. Until Clarke came into work, she added. Earning a chuckle from the smaller woman, who agreed and accompanied Lexa into the court yard. She appreciated that Octavia didn't badger her with questions, she would just let Lexa be. However Lexa was curious today. She was beginning to see that Octavia and Clarke were friends, clearly comfortable with one another. They would chat and joke at times. Lexa wanted to know more about Clarke, if she was being honest she wanted to just know Clarke. 

Lexa knew that she would once again be playfully scolded by the blonde, who would pretend to be annoyed, and then sit with Lexa while they enjoyed the morning. She enjoyed their friendly banter. She was also thankful that every time Clarke looked at her, she didn't look at her as if she would break. Clarke looked at Lexa differently than the others in the hospital. She looked at her with caring eyes, often gentle and playfulness appeared in those crystal blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that she was longing to see again this morning. 

Lexa glanced at Octavia again. She hadn't engaged in small talk in so long she was anxious. Lexa sighed. 

".... how long have you worked here?" Lexa inquired not really looking at Octavia who looked around almost searching for who Lexa was talking to. 

 

After a moment Octavia put the pieces together that Lexa was intact talking to her as she stumbled over her words. "Oh ummm six years now.." 

"How long has Clarke worked here?" Lexa asked and then mentally kicked herself. 

Real smooth transition Woods. 

A slight smile appeared on Octavia's face. 

"She's been here for a little bit longer... eight I think? She finished her residency and fellowship here too. But she's been an attending in general surgery for the last two years." Octavia replied. 

Lexa nodded her head listening. "Clarke's Mom is the head of the neurology department here, and her Dad used to be a social worker here. Working here is kinda like a family business for Clarke." Octavia joked. 

Lexa continued to listen, smiling at the last bit of information but tilting her head thinking of Octavia's previous words. 

"Clarke's father passed a couple of years ago... he was in a car accident, a collision with a drunk driver" Octavia shared. "It was a tough time for her... a tough time for the whole hospital really, he was a great man, loved by many." Octavia added solemnly. 

Lexa nodded her head once more. This time speaking. "I'm really sorry to hear that, that must have been hard." Lexa said genuinely. Earning I surprised look from Octavia which she quickly masked. 

"It was.... Clarke took it pretty hard... she was here when he came into the ER..." Octavia shook her head, pausing, shaking her head, peering past Lexa. 

"Hey Clarke, good morning." Octavia greeted. 

Lexa turned to see Clarke walking towards her, smirking. 

"Well good morning, I see that we're making this a morning routine." Clarke continued to smirk at Lexa, mock annoyance in her voice. 

 

"Good morning Clarke" Lexa greeted with a smile tacking on "it's nice to see you this morning" genuinely. 

Clarke smirk faltered, turning more into a smile. "It's nice to see you as well Lexa. How was your night?" 

 

"It was good, it was nice to see my sister.... I have a nephew" Lexa beamed. 

"I'm really happy for you" Clarke responded a smile never leaving her face. "Aden right?"

"Right" Lexa nodded. "He's three and a half, Anya is bringing him today when she comes back... maybe you could meet him too?" 

Clarke's heart swelled. Desperately trying to remember that this beautiful woman in front of her was her patient, and probably didn't have feelings for her....but Clarke stared back into green eyes once again loosing herself. 

"Of course I wouldn't miss it" Clarke confirmed, pausing then continuing with "How are you feeling today?" 

"Better, less sore today" Lexa said,slowly stretching out her limbs. "My right leg is pretty stiff" Lexa continued stretching her leg out in front of her grimacing. "Sometimes it will get this tingling feeling and my toes will go numb" she concluded wiggling her toes threw her hospital socks, looking across to Clarke, whom was seated across from her on the bench. 

"It's most likely nerve damage from the gun shot wound" Clarke motioned to Lexa's side. "I would anticipate over time with some therapy the numbness and tingling should subside" Clarke said with a smile. "Speaking of which I wanted to discuss physical therapy with you today, one of my good friends Raven is a physical therapist here. If you're feeling up to it today, maybe you two could meet and start small?" 

Lexa remained silent for a moment. She was becoming comfortable with Clarke that was clear, Octavia was growing on her, she had her sister and now her nephew. But there was still a piece of Lexa that remained anxious about meeting a stranger. While contemplating this a surge of what only could be described as defiance took over her. Lexa suddenly felt determined to not let the man who tortured her for years linger within the crevices of her life and relationships. "Okay, I'll meet with her" Lexa replied, fire in her eyes. Earning a smile from Clarke which quickly turned into a frown then a look of annoyance, confusing the hell out of Lexa. 

"Dr. Griffin, good morning" Octavia greeted, looking past Lexa once more. Wearing a look as if she knew she was about to get an earful. Lexa starred at Clarke, feeling as if she was loosing her mind. Was Clarke not here? Was she really loosing it? A stroke maybe? Why was she looking at Lexa like that?

Lexa continued to stare at Clarke who was also looking past her. The same look of annoyance on her face. 

What the fuck Lexa thought. 

Lexa placed her hands on the bench in an attempt to ground herself when she heard, "Good morning Mom" coming from Clarke, and then a sound of an annoyed scoff from behind her causing Lexa to turn around. Her gaze landing on a woman appearing to be in her late fifties, dirty blonde hair, wearing a white coat and an expectant look on her face, eyes glancing from Clarke, to Octavia, landing on Lexa, whose posture was rigidly straight, somewhat hard and questioning eyes staring at the older woman. 

"Good morning ladies, I'm just wondering who thought it would be a good idea to take a morning stroll?" 

"I'm not quiet sure what you mean as we are currently sitting not Strolling" Clarke responded casually as if it was the most obvious answer. Immediately earning another annoyed huff from the older woman, and a smirk from Octavia, whom was clearly trying to hide her amusement. 

Lexa stared between the two women unsure where this was going, preparing for the worst. Lexa remained rim rod straight on the bench, looking as if she was ready to bolt at any moment. 

"You know the rules Clarke, why do you insist on breaking them." The woman identified as Clarke's mother responded to what could only mean Lexa's presence outside. The woman's resolve appearing to soften. 

"Good thing I'm my own boss and the chief likes me." Clarke responded with a curt wink. Earning a some what playful eye roll from her mother, who then turned to Lexa. 

"I'm Abby Griffin by the way, the only reason my daughter is still employed at this hospital." Abby added with her own wink, clearly engaging in the now playful banter with the group. 

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Griffin" Lexa replied quietly, remaining unsure of the entire interaction. Lexa continued to peer over at Clarke, reading her reactions. Clarke appeared calm, and at ease, smiling at Lexa reassuringly, who relaxed what looked like only a millimeter. 

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm happy to see you're doing well." Abby responded genuinely. She then turned to Clarke. "I would like to speak with you at some point today Clarke. Make sure you find me before you leave." She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, full mother mode. 

"Yes mother dearest" Clarke replied, sighing. 

The answer apparently appeasing the older woman who nodded and turned to continue to the entrance. 

"Sorry about her, she still thinks I'm 12." Clarke sighed after her mother was out of range. 

Lexa just smiled and nodded. She remained uneasy from the interaction. There were pieces of Lexa that felt as if she was learning new things about herself. Things she was learning made her anxious, fearful or uncomfortable now, that she previously wouldn't have batted an eye at. 

Strangers  
Loud noises  
Quick movements  
Unexpected touch  
Flashbacks  
Memories   
Thoughts

And now adding conflict or even perceived conflict to what felt like was a laundry list of things that easily sent Lexa into a panic. 

Clarke apparently was beginning to recognize Lexa's current state. Standing slowly, offering the brunette a small smile, motioning to the hospital. "Let's head in okay?"

*****************************

 

Anya's POV

 

Anya awoke with a jolt, sweat rolling down her forehead, hair sticking to her face. Glancing at the tiny sleeping boy next to her who remained undisturbed sprawled out in the bed. 

Ever since Anya received the call about her sister being alive after all of these years, the nightmares wouldn't stop coming. Anya dreamed of all of the possible, and probable horrors Lexa endured. The trauma and torture her sister went through, all of the things that Anya may have been able to stop. Millions of wild thoughts raced through Anya's mind. She couldn't understand why now that her sister was found, alive, she was going through this again. 

After Lexa was taken Anya didn't sleep for what seemed like a year. Waking up every night screaming for her sister. Fighting battles that never happened. Survivors guilt a therapist once called it. She wondered if this was still true even after the person who you thought was gone was yet found alive. 

Anya swung her legs to the edge of the bed, glancing at the sleeping boy next to her once more. He was out, exhausted from the family's trip across the country and then staying with strangers from the hospital staff while Anya met with Lexa. She brushed a few wild strands of blonde hair from his sleeping eyes. After confirming that her child was still sleeping like a rock she decided to hop in the shower. Today was going to be a big day, her sister would meet her son. A day that she had only dreamed about for years. 

***************************************

 

The elevator opened to the unit where Lexa's room was. Anya had learned that Lexa was on the 4th floor, the Adult Intensive Care Unit (AICU). It was clear that Lexa's room was farther away from the other rooms, in a more secluded area, most likely to shelter her sister from any undue stress. 

The little boy next to Anya tugged her hand slightly.   
"Mamma, this is where my Aunt lives?" He questioned. Earning a small smile from Anya. 

"Yes hunny, just for right now though. But once she gets better, she will move in with us." Anya shared. Receiving an excited giggle from her three year old. "And then we all has sleep overs?" Aden asked excitedly. 

"Of course" Anya confirmed with a smile reaching down to pick up her son. Turning him to face her. "But what are we going to do first?" Anya asked, as she had previously prepped her son for meeting her traumatized sister. 

"I'm gunna wave, say my name and shake her hand, and thennnnn we have a sleepover" Aden added becoming more dramatic as he spoke, smirking at her. 

"But we have to give Aunt Lexa some time right?" Anya added looking expectantly at her son, whom she knew, he knew what she was talking about. 

"Yes mamma" he concluded, burying his head into the crook of Anya's neck, who then continued to walk towards Lexa's room. 

As Anya approached the room she could hear several voices in the room, saying what she could barely make out as encouraging words, followed by a grumble of what was most likely curse words. Anya arrived in front of the window of Lexa's room to Lexa attempting to climb a small set of stairs that had been placed in her room. She was hanging onto the railing looking down at her legs saying what Anya possibly made out as "stupid mother fucker" while a woman stood on the other side of the stairs saying what was possibly "You tell that bastard". 

Anya continued to stare at the scene in front of her, a smile impossibly spreading across her face. If Anya had to imagine what it would be like for her sister to attempt to do Physical Therapy after everything she's experienced, this would most likely be the case. 

Anya continued to chuckle, noticing the Dr from the day prior standing in the corner smiling at her sister, oblivious to her presence. Anya observed this woman. She was staring at her sister with such warmth and compassion, clapping her hands and offering words of encouragement as Lexa made slight progress. Anya had noticed the two had some sort of bond yesterday when her sister had reached for the woman after waking from a dream. Now she observed the two. Each time the brunette assisting her sister would provide words of encouragement Lexa would glare at her, or curse. However when the blonde Dr spoke Lexa would look up, making eye contact with the blonde who would smile nodding her head in encouragement, and Lexa would resume her struggle in climbing the small set of stairs, with a little less sass than before. 

"Mamma is that my aunt?" Aden whispered pointing to Lexa. 

"Yes buddy, but let's give her a minute to finish okay?" Anya responded holding him close. 

 

Anya's gaze traveled to other brunette in the room. She was tall, lean but muscular. She wore grey scrub pants with a athletic looking long sleeve black quarter zip up with the hospitals logo in the front. Her straight long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Anya's eyes trailed down the woman's toned body. She moved fluidly through the room. Ready to assist Lexa if needed but not touching her. She was attractive Anya thought, she quickly adverted her eyes, cheeks reddening as the woman had caught her staring, smirking slightly in Anya's direction. 

This interaction was noted by Lexa who turned around seeing Anya in the doorway holding Aden. Lexa immediately became flustered, most likely embarrassed that Anya had witnessed this struggle. She grumbled something to the two women, who both chuckled. "Give me a min An" Lexa grumbled. 

Anya smiled nodding her head. Hearing her nickname come from Lexa made her heart swell. 

"Thank you Raven, I think we made some good progress today." The blonde said smiling at the group then to Anya. Lexa continued to grumble inaudible words, which sounded like complaining. While the woman now identified as Raven gave Lexa praise. "You did a really good job today Lexa, don't let this put a damper on your progress, give me some" She continued putting her fist out to Lexa in the motion of a fist bump, which Lexa stared at then turned to face Anya. 

"I wasn't sure when you were coming, I just need a moment" Lexa directed to Anya, still appearing embarrassed and flustered. 

However Raven didn't let this bother her, continuing with "well maybe your friend here can give it to me" she added with a smirk walking towards Anya, fist still raised. Anya's cheeks redden, as she stared to stutter nervously

. ".....w..wh......whaa...what?" Anya said attempting to regain her composure, clearing her throat. 

A satisfied chuckle came from Raven who continued to smirk at Anya, then turned her attention to the little boy in her arms. 

"And who is this? I bet he will help me out here" Raven held out her hand to Aden in the form of a high five, earning a squeal from him while he smacked her hand. 

"My name is Aden and I'm here to meet my aunt. Once she is better she's gunna live with us, and we're gunna have sleepovers" Aden beamed, smiling up at Raven. While Lexa chuckled behind the group, staring in awe of the little boy. Her tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

 

"That sound like a pretty awesome plan buddy!" Raven chuckled, smiling at the little boy who was crawling out of Anya's arms to the floor. 

"Maybe we can have a sleepover of sorts at another time" Raven said lowly, with a devilish grin on her face. Flustering Anya even further, who was internally scolding herself. Why was she letting this woman fluster her? This never happens. 

"Goodbye Raven" The blonde commanded, shaking her head. "Sorry about her, she doesn't know what boundaries are" the blonde added walking over to Lexa who was sitting on the windowsill observing the interactions with a slight smile on her face. Lexa's eyes welled up in tears once more as she continued to look to the little boy standing next to Anya with one arm wrapped around her leg, looking up at her as if asking permission. Anya nodded her head but Aden remained wrapped around Anya's leg seemingly becoming shy. 

"Lexa this is your nephew, Aden. He's very excited to meet you." Anya said, placing her hand on his head, brushing his wild blonde hair out of his green eyes. 

Lexa left the windowsill, slowly walking towards Anya and Aden. As Lexa approached she knelt down in front of Aden smiling brightly. 

"Hi Aden, I'm Lexa, I'm very excited to meet you too" she spoke smiling at the little boy.   
"I heard you like sleepovers?" She added. 

Aden shook his head yes giggling, slowly unwrapping himself from Anya. 

"Nice to meet you Aunt Lexa" Aden said extending his arm to shake Lexa's hand. 

Lexa immediately smiled down at the little boys outstretched hand, tears streamed freely down her face. Lexa reached out to grab Aden's hand shaking it lightly. "Do you just give handshakes or do you give hugs too?" Lexa inquired. 

Aden immediately responded throwing himself into Lexa's arms as she wrapped them around the little boy. 

Tears were now also streaming down Anya's cheeks. She truly never thought she would see her sister again, let alone the moment her sister met her son. Lexa looked up to Anya and smiled. She then looked to Clarke whom was also smiling, tears brimming her eyes. 

Aden pulled back from Lexa slightly, looking up into her eyes. "Can we play trucks?" He inquired, earning another smile from Lexa and a chuckle from the group. 

"Aden let's give Auntie Lexa sometime and we can play later." Anya instructed. 

Immediately resulting in a pitiful pout from Aden who peered up at Lexa, his pale green eyes pleading, his lower lip all but quivering. Lexa immediately nodded her head yes, giving into the young boy. Who after realizing his victory had a small smirk on his face. 

Anya shook her head further, chucking. 

"Oh my god" Clarke laughed out loud, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"He looks just like her when he gets his way" Clarke continued laughing, directing the statement to Anya. 

"I'm doomed" Anya joked laughing fully for the first time since she entered the room. Referencing her ability to say no to either her sister or Aden. 

Lexa peered over to Clarke, also using her best puppy dog eyes, slightly smirking at her, knowing that she was also about to get her way. 

"Can I have some cars and trucks to play with him?" Lexa inquired looking at Clarke innocently. 

Clarke sighed, shook her head yes with a smile, and began walking about of the room mumbling "I guess I am too."

 

*********************

Clarke's POV

Clarke made her way back to Lexa's room from the PEDS floor, a basket of trucks and cars in her hands and a slight smile on her face. It was wonderful to see Lexa slowly opening up, becoming more confident, slightly more comfortable with her surroundings... and if Clarke was being honest it was nice to see Lexa becoming more comfortable with her. Clarke knew that she was making baby steps, and that Lexa's recovery in every sense would be a long one, but at this time this was all anyone could ask. 

As Clarke approached the long hallway that lead to the brunettes room she saw Octavia standing at the nursing station talking to two men. One tall muscular man dressed in what appeared to be some sort of law enforcement uniform, with the other smaller man dressed in plan clothes next to him. 

Clarke's heart sank. She knew that part of Lexa's bliss and escape from the reality of her situation was about to be placed on hold. 

Octavia turned to Clarke as she approached, her eyes sparkling as she smiled, motioning to Clarke. 

"Dr. Griffin, this is Lincoln Hunter, he's the leader from the SWAT team that was involved in finding the suspect." Octavia continued. "And this is Chase Faltott, one of the FBI's sketch artists." She finished quickly. 

"Lincoln, Chase, this is Dr. Griffin, the patients attending physician." Tacking on the introduction. 

"Mr. Hunter, Faltott, what can I do for you?" Clarke replied shortly, this wasn't intentional, but she knew Lexa's day was about to get worse. 

Lincoln replied nodding his head, an unspoken acknowledgment of understanding. 

"We have gained some additional evidence, we are in the process of identifying the suspect. We need your patient to provide Chase here with details to complete a sketch." 

Clarke sighed again unintentionally. Protective blue eyes locking with Lincolns. Clarke watched as his face softened, his sincerity reaching his eyes. 

"I saw where she was kept..." Lincoln started lowly, shaking his head. "I've been doing this for almost 10 years and I've never seen anything like it... I saw the pain and anger carved into the wall... I saw the blood stains on the floor, if this wasn't necessary I wouldn't be here."

Clarke sighed once more, understanding the importance but still not liking the answer. "Only under circumstances I deem as appropriate." She continued remaining firm. "If and when I say it's over, it's over. She's still not medically cleared and I won't let anything compromise her health." 

Lincoln bowed his head slightly in confirmation. Understanding the Doctors position. 

"You're going to have to give her some time. Her sister and nephew are here visiting. I'll tell them and let them say goodbye for now." Clarke responded moving towards the door. As Clarke peered into the room she saw Lexa sitting on the floor with Aden in front of her, her head tipped back laughing. 

Anya remained close, letting the two bond, smiling tearfully at the scene. As Clarke caught Anya's attention she waved her out into the hall explaining that for the next several hours Lexa would be asked to recall every detail of her captor's appearance. Anya liked this even less than Clarke, all but threatening to kill Lincoln and Chase. Giving him a look that made Clarke believe her. Anya insisted that she stay with Lexa throughout this process while Octavia took Aden down to the cafeteria for lunch and then to the playroom. 

Clarke and Anya entered the room first, explaining the situation and process to Lexa. It was clear to Clarke that Lexa was panicking, she was beginning to identify Lexa's "tells". She watched as Lexa wiped all emotion from her face, painting on an emotionless mask, her face becoming stoic. Her posture becoming ridged, muscles tensing under each word. Her vibrant green eyes becoming hard and wild, looking as if she was ready to bolt out of the room at any moment. Lexa would occasionally make eye contact with Clarke, her gaze boring into Clarke as if she was searching for something. Clarke was beginning to feel helpless, unsure what she was searching for, or how she could help. 

Eventually the process began. Lincoln and Chase entering the room, introducing themselves with small smiles. The tension in the room was palpable, Clarke watched as Lexa studied both men, her gaze was scrutinizing, hard but emotionless. Anya seemed shocked by this sudden change in her sisters behavior. Often staring at Lexa with wide eyes, occasionally tears threatening to spill over. 

Chase remained quiet as the process began, sketching the small details Lexa could remember. Lincoln continued to encourage Lexa to provide these details, asking her to remember every minute detail of her captors face, the shape and color of his eyes, the lines and shape of his face. Lexa remained short and to the point throughout the sketch. Several times she would stop for just a moment, knuckles turning white as she clenched the windowsill below her, closing her eyes and taking a breath. Each time she would pause it felt as if she was searching for Clarke's gaze for just a moment, locking eyes with Clarke, whom would nod encouraging Lexa to continue. 

Clarke also kept a watchful eye on Anya throughout the process. Anya looked as if she was ready to explode throughout the sketch. It was clear the woman was desperately trying to remain calm and keep her composure as Lexa provided small details of her captor in the ways he looked at her, the way the lines in his face scrunched when he was angry, or laughing as he toyed with her. As Anya remained close to Clarke she would occasionally reach out and place a tentative hand on her shoulder, resulting in Anya taking a deep breath, and attempting to calm herself. 

After the sketch was finished Lincoln advised Lexa that should would need to confirm the sketch and or make any changes. Meaning Lexa would have to look at the face of her captor on the page one last time. Lexa nodded in confirmation, as Chase turned the page around. 

Lexa visibly flinched, eyes boring into the page, knuckles turning white against the windowsill. Lexa's gaze turned dark, pure rage filling into her features and she stared hard at the page in front of her. Now it was Lexa's turn to look as if she was about to combust, almost visibly shaking. Clarke knew it was a matter of seconds before Lexa went into a full blown panic attack. 

"Lexa...." Clarke said softly, attempting to break her dazed expression. However it was clear Clarke attempt didn't register. 

"Lexa... look at me" Clarke tried once more, stepping in front of the sketch breaking her view. This time Lexa's gaze traveled up to meet Clarke's, her gaze wild and hard, her face swimming with so many emotions at once. Slowly as the seconds ticked by Lexa's gaze softened, her posture drooping as she hung her head breaking eye contact to stare at the floor. 

"That's him... that's him" Lexa whispered, seeming exhausted and defeated. Earning hushed thank yous from both Lincoln and Chase and statements if they would be in touch soon with more information as they began to pack up their belongings. 

Anya tentatively approached Lexa, reaching out to touch Lexa's arm, resulting in Lexa initially shirking away, then looking at Anya with apologetic eyes, pulling herself into Anya's chest, sobbing. 

***************************

 

PRESENT DAY

Harper's POV

 

Harper paced back and forth, racking her brain, in the open office. Her entire team was present, searching and digging through every piece of information they had. Harper was frustrated. It felt like after 5 days the team still had little to go on. Of course they had identified the perpetrator, there was no denying he was guilty, however the team still had no motive. Most of the people closest to Pike to seemed genuinely surprised, most shocked. The mans wife, Ana remained inconsolable, both shocked at his death, and the hidden monster of her husband. 

There was something else that didn't add up, that Harper couldn't piece together. The name of Ana's father in a box hidden in the floor. It wasn't as if Ana didn't have a connection with her father. The couple had seen Titus on a regular basis. Meeting with him and Ana's half brother, Carl Emerson, on occasion. The family would go out to dinner every so often, and even spend long weekends at a cabin outside of the city during the holidays. 

Of course Carl had a criminal record, a juvenile record to be more exact. Carl had been living with his mother in Oregon, reeking havoc in their small town. Breaking and entering, trespassing, grand theft. As Carl grew older it seemed like his crimes got a little scarier, harassment and stalking charges, all the way up to animal cruelty. This all stopped when Carl was 17 and moved to live with his father, Titus, in Polis. If anything it seemed as if Carl would fit the description of the monster that Lexa described better than Pike. Harper knew there was more to this story, more connections played into this than it seemed. And she was determined to get answers. 

Later that evening as Harper continued to pace, only this time in her own living room, with papers and files spewed in every direction, she paced with a particular piece of paper in her hands. The paper, the land lease of the cabin the family owned several hours outside of Polis. The team has searched the premises coming up with nothing. They were missing something, she knew it. 

Suddenly it hit her. The team has searched the house, every square inch of it. But the team never searched the entire property. The cabin lay on 20 acres, of course the team searched he surrounding area but not everything. Not the entire property. 

Harper flew out the door, calling every member of their team to get to the precinct.   
She was going to crack this case, she was into something and she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Glad to be back!! I apologize for the long wait, life continues to get in the way with updating, however I hope you enjoy!! :)

________ POV

 

She paced back and forth in with the small, dark, damp room. Running her hands over her face, panicked. It had been almost 9 days since he left. She glanced at the empty water jugs, and now empty cereal boxes across the floor. She only had about a half jug of water left, and no food. That would last her a day maybe two if she stretched it, conserving her energy. She scanned the room for the billionth time, looking for any way out. She knew it was impossible. She had scoured every inch of the concrete room for the past 2 years. He has made sure there was no way for her to escape.

He had left her for days before, 2-3 days, but never this long. She knew something was wrong from the moment he came down into the bunker. He wouldn’t look at her, seemingly looking through her. His usual banter or taunts nonexistent, seeming distracted, and even worse agitated. She had crawled to the far corner after he pistol whipped her across her forehead, after becoming bold, asking what he was doing. Her vision still blurry as she lay in a heap in the corner. This was bad. He was leaving food and water. He’d never done this before. She had known he wasn’t planning on coming back for a while.

She was starting to panic, she could feel it rising in her throat, the tightening in her throat and chest, ringing in her ears, sweat rolling down her forehead, wincing as the salty substance dropped into the now crusty, and surely infected gash on her head.

The woman took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves, moving to sit cross legged on the floor. Listening to the drips of water from the ceiling splash on the floor. This sound had originally driven her insane, pleading with the man to give her ear plugs to drown out the sound. But after months, the sound became comforting. The only noise breaking up the hours upon hours of silence, the only sound the reminded her of the ocean.

Her family had lived along the ocean for as long as she could remember. Generation after generation living in a small fishing village outside of Seattle, now a small town. She had desperately wanted to leave and explore the big city as a teenager, seeking her freedom and becoming her own person in college. She had been the first in her family to move to the city, to go to college, do something different.

As she remained cross legged on the floor she attempted to remember the sound of the ocean, the waves crashing into the shore. The way the stones and sand felt under her feet. The salty, earthy smell of the ocean and the forest surrounding. The sounds of the children running, playing and laughing on the docks after their families returned from a day of fishing. The sounds of the machines lifting the crates of crab and fish off of the boats. The sound of dog barking, happily greeting the playing children.

At this brown eyes flew open. The dog wasn’t a part of her memory. There were few dogs in her town, and even fewer on the docks. The dog was here, and it was getting closer. She could hear the dogs barking becoming frantic, closer together, and more importantly closer to her. The woman started screaming at the top of her lungs, desperately hoping a person, anyone, was with the dog out here. Throwing everything she could towards the door about 7 or 8 feet higher than the floor.

“PLEASE IM DOWN HERE! HELP ME! PLEASE” she screamed, over and over again, voice becoming raw. After a few moments the barking stopped. They were gone. Maybe she was losing it, hallucinating from dehydration.

She collapsed to the floor, hysterical. This had been the first time she’d heard any sound of life outside of the bunker. She was going to die down here, she was going to die from either dehydration, starvation, or maybe from the infection from the gash on her forehead, which ever came first.

Suddenly the door to the bunker blew off the hinges, flying into the room, landing several feet from the woman. The sound was deafening in the enclosed space.

Holy shit. She thought. Some hallucination.

The woman lay in the floor, hands over her ears. When she opened her eyes flashlights pointed down into the room, blinding her. She put her hands in front of her face, attempting to crawl away from the chaos. A large man, jumped down into the room, gun drawn, yelling something at her. Her ears were still ringing, dazed and confused. Her mind had to be playing tricks on again. She laid curled in a ball on the floor motionless, tears streaming down her face, when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Eyes flying open, bolting away from the source. She could hear the dog barking again, muffled yelling. In front of her was a large man, a look of terror on his face, knelt down in front of her. He was saying something but she couldn’t hear.

“What?!” She yelled again looking up to him

The ringing was still there, as she tried to read what he was saying. As the seconds passed, the ringing slowly decreased, she slowly removed her hands from her ears, peering up at the man once more.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. It’s okay” he repeated calmly kneeling down in front of her, holding up his hand to the door, as if signaling someone to stop.

“My name is Lincoln. I’m with the FBI, and Polis police department, I’m here to get you out of here. You’re safe”

 

She continued to stare blankly at the man. Was this real? This was pretty elaborate even for a hallucination, she thought.

“You’re safe, I’m here to get you out of her” he said, slowly extending his hand out to her.

“Can you tell me your name?”

*****************************************

Lexa’s POV

Lexa bolted upright out of the bed, breathing ragged. Moving to whip the sweat rolling down her face. It was a dream, just a dream, she was safe now, and she told herself. Unfortunately this was her new normal. Lexa leaned back into her pillow attempting to slow down her breathing. Every morning she would wake, panic stricken memories from the past plaguing her present. Things had been getting slightly better, the waking up screaming had subsided some, still there on occasion but getting better.

Lexa had started to meet with the hospital psychiatrist, Echo. And if you mean meet, you mean staring at the wall, the window, floor, and sometimes glaring at the woman if she asked a question. Then yeah she was meeting with the psychiatrist.

Clarke had begged Lexa to meet with Echo, after the police discovered several bodies buried near the bunker she was kept in, sending Lexa into a tail spin for several days. 

She couldn’t explain it, or at least didn’t want to explain it. She felt guilty. Guilty that for some god forsaken reason she had survived. That he had chosen to keep her alive and not the others. She knew it sounded bizarre, she should be happy that she was alive, that she had survived, but she couldn’t.

 

Harper had told Lexa this several days ago, and since Lexa has several flashbacks a day. The following day Lexa had been doing her morning laps around the intensive care unit with Raven to build up her strength, when one of the nurses bumped into her, dropping a metal tray while rounding the corner. The nurse had instinctively reached for Lexa’s arms, as she began to fall backwards, steadying her. This alone startled Lexa, combined with the loud bang on the metal tray hitting the floor, sounding like a gun shot, immediately sent Lexa into a flashback.

Several memories flooded Lexa’s brain. Flashbacks of Pike firing his gun, screaming at her, firing the gun next to her ear, intentionally deafening her. Flashbacks on Pike roughly grabbing her by her arms throwing her against the wall and bed. Then the flashback of Lexa standing in front of Pike’s body after she shot him, blood on her hands, shirt, and face. The initial shock and horror of seeing his body lying motionless in the floor. Then the feeling of relief. This was where the word guilt also came into play. As much as she loathed the man who kept her captive all of those years, as much as she to do it over and over again, she felt guilty, guilty that she had killed. She had killed another human being, and this is what haunted her.

If Lexa was being honest she didn’t remember how she had even gotten back to her room that day. Let alone her bed. She woke up the next morning, exhausted, with a familiar weight on the edge of her bed. The weight of a blonde sleeping soundly, hunched over in a chair with her head and arms laying on the bed, one hand wrapped around Lexa’s. This sight was the exact replica of what was in front of her this morning.

A smile tugged at Lexa’s lips, looking down at Clarke. The blonde continued to sleep at her bedside more nights than not, and when Clarke finally returned home, Lexa would wait outside for the blonde to arrive in the morning. Recently Lexa was forced to sit out in one of the building’s rooftop gardens. Apparently news had broken of Lexa’s survival, the hospital grounds crawling with reporters trying to get information. She still wasn’t ready to face a singular stranger let alone a crowd of reports.

 

Lexa looked down to her hand in Clarke’s. She was quickly becoming attached to the blonde. Who was she kidding, she was attached to this girl. The two often shared lingering looks, slight smiles, fleeting touches, playful and if she might even say, flirty banter. Lexa found herself longing for these small things throughout the day when Clarke begrudgingly left her room each morning for rounds.

Anya seemed to be picking up on this thing between them too. Lexa would often catch Anya either smirking or glaring at Clarke, it was hit or miss really. Anya extenuated the word Doc during a lingering look, or a snarky comment whenever she could. Lexa would reprimand Anya, telling her that Clarke was just doing her job, and then sarcastically asking how Raven was. The physical therapist continued to shamelessly flirt with Anya, flustering her to no end.

As Clarke remained asleep on the bed she began to snore quietly, earning a chuckle from Lexa. Without thinking Lexa withdrew her hand from Clarke’s, and began lightly carding her fingers through the blonde’s long wild hair, brushing it out of her face.

“Mmmmm” Clarke mumbled in her sleep, instinctively leaning into the touch, stretching her other hand out placing it on Lexa’s knee. As Clarke began to wake up she started to lightly rub her thumb where her hand lay on Lexa’s knee and thigh in a soothing manner. Lexa froze at this touch, instantly stilling her hand in Clarke’s hair, her body tensing. Touch was something she was still getting used to, something she would have to learn not to shy away from, and reacquaint herself with.

The lack of movement and rigidity must have woken Clarke as Lexa opened her eyes noticing the small brushed of her thumb had stopped. Green eyes locked with increasingly panicking blue eyes.

“I’m sorry... I... um... I didn’t mean to... I’m....” Clarke stuttered bolting away from Lexa.  
“I’m sorry Lexa... I didn’t mean to.... I was... I don’t know”

“Clarke”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, that is definitely not what you need right now”

“Clarke” Lexa said louder this time, effectively stopping Clarke’s ramble, eyes locking once more.

“It’s okay, I’m okay” Lexa said quietly tentatively reaching for Clarke’s hand once more. “It’s just something I have to get used to again... trusting someone, having someone touch me... just something I have to get used to..” she continued, breaking eye contact, feeling embarrassed, looking at their hands.

Clarke released a breathe she didn’t realize she was holding. “I understand.... I know that this all must be very hard for you” she replied simply, clearing her throat.

Neither of them knew what this was or what this wasn’t. They haven’t talked about it, and they knew that at this point they wouldn’t, because whatever this was it couldn’t happen while Lexa was a patient. Lexa understood, Clarke was her doctor, a professional with a reputation. But that didn’t stop both of them from slowly tip toeing near the line.

“Are you from here? Polis I mean” Lexa asked quietly. Still not making eye contact with Clarke. Something Clarke was beginning to notice Lexa did when she was embarrassed or uneasy.

Clarke smiles, sitting up straighter, stretching her sore back.  
“Yes, I was born in this hospital actually. I went away for school, California, but I ended up doing my residency and fellowship here, so I just kinda stayed.”

“I’m sure they don’t let anyone just kinda stay Clarke.” Lexa replied, slowly looking back up to Clarke.

“Helps when both of your parents work here” Clarke winked, earning a chuckle from Lexa. “Did you always live in Philadelphia?”

As ashamed as Clarke was, she already knew this information. Story of Lexa’s Abduction and survival had hit the news, along with the other victims discovered. Every news casting station covered Lexa’s life from top to bottom. How she had been raised by her grandparents, how she was well liked, involved in sports and several clubs in high school, and then college a couple of hours away in NYC. Clarke had tried not to watch too much, feeling ashamed of herself. She often turned the tv off when it came on, it also helped that she was never home and so busy. But she continued to be drawn to the story of the bubbly Care free girl on the screen.

“I grew up in one of the suburbs of Philadelphia, Haverford. But yes, born and raised there. I went to NYU for college, after graduation I moved back into my grandparents’ house with Anya.” Lexa shared with a small smile.

“Did you always want to be a doctor?” Lexa pushed a little further, earning a small blush from Clarke.

“No... actually I wanted to study art, become an artist or photographer... but I decided to go with the more sensible, stable decision, to become a doctor.” Clarke replied with an almost practiced response.

“Do you do .... do anything artsy as a hobby?” Lexa stumbled out. Resulting in a laugh from Clarke.

“Artsy?” Clarke laughed, smirking at Lexa’s deeply reddening face. “I try and paint when I can, it’s hard to keep up with, but sometimes when I go on vacation I sketch the landscape, there is this beautiful place in Victoria, British Columbia, it’s about an hour and a half ferry ride from here, at night you can see the stars perfectly, it’s really amazing.” Clarke rambled on, earning a slight smile from Lexa.

“Do you have a sketch of it? The stars?” Lexa inquired.

At that the two heard the sound of tiny footsteps running into to room, signaling Aden’s arrival for the day. The little blonde boy ran into the room giggling, and immediately climbed into bed with Lexa snuggling into her side.

“Good morning buddy!” Lexa greeted her nephew squeezing him into her side, earning another squeal from the boy. “Mornin Lexi” was his reply.

Anya entered the room, scolding Aden with a look. “I told you to wait for me and not run down the hall, Aden.”

“Yes Mom” Aden huffed in response, unmoving from his buried position into Lexa’s side. Earning another smirk from Lexa as she stuck her tongue out playfully at Anya, who huffed dramatically.

“Doc” Anya nodded her head at Clarke.

“Good morning Anya, how are you today?” Clarke replied, not unkindly, but with a slight edge, knowing Anya’s annoyance with her.

 

“Great. Can you tell us when my sister will be discharged? We need to start making plans. She has been here for almost two weeks” Anya replied dryly.

“Anya....” Lexa sighed, shooting her sister a glare, and an apologetic look to Clarke.

“Today’s Wednesday, I think we could shoot for the weekend” Clarke replied to Anya then turning to Lexa. “All of your levels are looking better from the last blood draw, I just want to get your iron up a little more. But other than that you’re doing well. Of course you’ll have to follow up with a couple of specialists after discharge” Clarke’s voice remained even, professional.

“Where.. um... where are you planning to go for your follow up appointments?” Clarke stumbled over this sentence, quickly regaining her composure. It seemed as if Clarke was refusing to look at Anya. Her face remained even, impassive almost, but Lexa could see, it was her eyes that betrayed her. They hadn’t talked about this at all, if Lexa would stay or not. The conversation taking Clarke a little off guard.

“Anya and I have talked and.....” Lexa let out a small sigh. “I know this sounds crazy, but I think we are going to stay in the area... people are going to think I’m crazy for staying here, but honestly, when I think about going home... going back to Philadelphia, that’s what makes me feel sick, that’s what will remind me of all of those years. I want to make new memories... and make them here”

Anya let out another annoyed huff. Clearly displeased with Lexa’s decision. “And we will be staying here with her. Aden’s young enough, I’ll have him start day care here, and I can continue to take my classes online. I have a couple of people interested in buying our grandparents house. Once that is finalized we will buy a house or rent an apartment here.”

 

“Great” Clarke replied, attempting to hide her excitement. “I can make a couple of suggestions for follow up care in the area.” Clarke, standing at the end of Lexa’s bed, beginning to walk towards the door.

“Why don’t you let Echo know as well, you have your staring session today right?” Clarke added playfully. Earning an amused snort from Anya and a huff from Lexa.

“Did they get rid of HIPPA and confidentiality laws while I was abducted?” Lexa replied playfully. Resulting in a hearty laugh from Clarke.

“They still exist, she’s just worried about you Lexa. She wouldn’t tell me anything about your discussions, and I wouldn’t ask, she just mentioned, there isn’t discussion.... just staring” Clarke added.

Lexa locked eyes with Clarke, knowing the woman was being genuine. Continuing to huff like a stubborn child.

“Fine. I’ll talk about options in the area.” Lexa concluded, less than thrilled.

“Thank you” came Clarke’s reply with a smile. “I’ll check in later, have a good day”

*************************************

 

Clarke’sPOV

 

A couple hours later and Clarke was still in morning rounds. As the attending on the floor Clarke and her team rounded in each patient on the floor with her team, and any specialties involved with each patient. Depending on how many patients, and how many different specialties, rounding could take hours. And today was one of those days.

 

Clarke internally sighed. She was tired, and hungry, and the last thing she wanted to be doing was hearing about how Ms. Jefferson slipped and fell on one of her 10 cats, breaking her hip. As Clarke started to say dream, she felt her phone vibrate several times.

 

“Thank you Monte” Clarke replied, nodding her head, looking to the orthopedic Dr to begin with the patient’s recovery plan.

Clarke looked down at her phone, Detective McIntyre had called her several times, in a row. This was unlike the Detective, most of the time she would text Clarke to update her if necessary, or she would just show up at the hospital if she needed information or to talk to Lexa.

“Excuse me I have to take this” Clarke motioned to her phone, stepping away, answering her phone.

“Good morning Detective, is everything alright?” Clarke answered.

“Dr. Griffin” Harper greeted, out of breath. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with you immediately.”

“Okay, how can I help you?” Clarke replied stepping further away from the medical team, into the hallway.

“We found another girl.... she’s alive.” Harper paused, as Clarke’s gasp was audible. Her heart dropping to her stomach.

“We believe Carl Emerson, is responsible for this one, Pike’s wife’s, brother. She’s in bad shape, she thinks she is hallucinating. The paramedics think she has an infection that has reached her blood stream. I’m following the ambulance to Polis now.” Harper replied quickly. “I wanted to give you a heads up, this is going to change the game, this is bigger than anyone thought... we can’t find Emerson, he left town, no one has seen him for over a week. I need to talk to your security team, we need to lock that hospital down. I need you to put the woman coming in close to Lexa, so we can keep an eye on them both.”

 

“.... Oh ... okay” Clarke once again paused trying to process the information. After the police found the bodies of the other women near the bunker where Lexa was kept, Clarke had known that Pike had to have an accomplice, someone to help him, but to have another woman kept alive for years in another location? By a different man? It was unbelievable. What was this going to do to Lexa? Was this new information going to send her into another tailspin? She hadn’t even processed the last one. 

“How long until the ambulance arrives?” Clarke responded, pulling herself together. The only way Clarke was going to get through this was to push everything else out, and do her job.

“10” Harper replied.

“Okay, I’ll meet you downstairs. Have the ambulance take her to the rear ER entrance, I don’t need the reporters catching wind of this already.”

 

********************************************

 

Clarke ran down the hallway to Chief Jaha’s office, her mind was racing, and her lungs were burning. Sprinting up 5 flights of stairs, and down several hallways, was not in her daily workout routine, resulting in Clarke’s now gasps for air. She needed to alert Jaha before the ambulance arrived, he was going to have to call a meeting with security to go over the new precautions. She assumed they would effectively shut down the ER and the Intensive Care Unit, only allowing essential personal on the floor. As Clarke approached the Chief’s door, she noticed it was slightly open, hearing voices from inside. Clarke came barreling into the room, momentum carrying her faster, and louder than expected into the room. Chief Jaha was sitting behind his desk, while Abby and another Doctor Clarke recognized, but couldn’t place his name, were sitting on the other side.

“Clarke?” Abby questioned, concern written over her face as she stood. “What’s wrong?”

Clarke steadied herself attempting to catch her breath. Cardio was not her thing, and she was regretting it right now.

“They found….. another girl…. Alive, they found her alive” Clarke panted. “They’ll be here in 5. I told them to pull the ambulance to the back of the ER. The detectives believe the suspect left town, they want to talk to you about adding additional security to the floors.” Clarke breathed out, finally catching her breath, glancing at her mother.

Abby sat rigidly in her chair nervously glancing between her daughter and the Chief, then to the man sitting in the chair next to her.

Odd. Clarke thought. Her mother was usually the epitome of professional, even with Clarke while she was at work. To see her mother sitting in the Chief’s office looking more like she was sitting in the principal’s office being scolded was odd. She looked between the two again before looking to Jaha, ready to spring into action.

Jaha immediately flew into action, picking up the phone and calling security.

“Go down the ER and prep the team now. Only essential personal are to be in the unit at this time. I’ll send a hospital wide page. Good job Griffin” Jaha responded, dialing the number. Clarke nodded sprinting out of the room.

As Clarke once again came barreling a room, this time the ER bay where the new patient was taken to, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sounds coming from the room. It was mostly quiet, as only the essential personal were present, she could hear people bustling around the room, quiet orders being given. But she could hear laughing. She could hear a woman speaking It was unnerving in a situation like this. As she continues to approach the bay that the woman was in, she realized it was coming from the woman laying in the bed. She scanned the room once more, looking at the nurses moving quickly through the room, all wearing concerned and almost terrified looks in their faces. As Clarke looked back to the woman, she noticed the large gash on her forehead. The wound was still open, looking severely infected, green and white piss evident from several feet away. The woman definitely had an invention, most likely in her bloodstream now. The infection combined with dehydration could cause delirium, best case scenario, or the infection could have gone to her brain, worse case. Clarke wouldn’t know until she was able to run some tests. As Clarke approached the woman she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck. 

“Ma’am, my name is Clarke Griffin, I’ll be your doctor. I’m going to take a listen to your heart okay?” 

The woman barely even acknowledged Clarke, giggling again, mumbling something incoherent. Remaining almost completely still. The woman was in bad, if not worse condition when Lexa came in. She has dangerously thin, scars littered exposed arms. 

What were these people doing to these women? Clarke thought. But more importantly why? 

Detective McIntyre approach Clarke from behind, seeming to read her thoughts. 

“This is a lot bigger than we thought Doc” she started. “Lincoln said that the FBI will be sending several more teams out here. We’re going to search every pieced land ever link to that family. We don’t know how many more could be out there.” Harper continued lowering her head, taking a breath. “If there are more... we might be to late... will she make it?” She finished tilting her head towards the woman. 

“I don’t know, she has a nasty infection, most likely in her blood. Let’s just hope it hasn’t reached her brain.” Clarke responded, continuing to take the woman’s vitals. They weren’t good, her heart rate was too low, her blood pressure even lower. 

“Do we know her name?” Clarke inquired, attempting to get the woman to look at her. 

“Luna. Luna Waters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave your comments and kudos at the end I love to hear what everyone thinks!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again readers!! I once again am sorry for the delay in updating. I will be getting married to my beautiful girlfriend this September so wedding planning has completely taken over!! 
> 
> Again I apologize and hope to get on a better writing schedule!! Hope you enjoy :)

Anya’s POV

 

Anya groaned and stretched her arms, high over her head. Slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes. Moving to face the warm body next to hers. A small blush crept across her face, as she looked at the naked back facing her, the woman’s black hair splayed across the pillows, the sheet resting just above her hip. 

 

 

What am I doing? Anya thought to herself, as she sighed lightly and rubbed her hands down her face. Lexa would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow and she was lying in bed with her physical therapist. Not only lying in her bed with the physical therapist, but lying naked in her bed with Lexa’s physical therapist.

 

Anya had finally agreed to meet Raven for lunch. It wasn’t a date, she refused to call it a date, because who goes on a first date in the middle of the day to a café? Nope not her. Because it wasn’t a date. 

 

Raven was persistent, she would give her that. She had badgered Anya into meeting her for any sort of meal or beverage Anya would let her, until she finally gave in. A light lunch, had turned into a walk along the shore, which led them to a small dive bar, which of course led them to drinking, and finally falling into bed together. Anya sighed once more. She couldn’t do this, whatever this was. She couldn’t juggle taking care of Aiden, making sure Lexa went to all of her appointments, finish school, and date. It wasn’t going to happen.

 

 

“I can hear you stewing from over here. Stop it.” A muffled groan came from the woman next to her, as she shifted to lay on her back to look at Anya.

 

 

“I told you I can’t be in a relationship Raven, not right now. So what are we doing?” Anya huffed out. Desperately trying to keep her eyes off the woman’s now exposed chest but rapidly failing. It was a loosing battle. The woman was beautiful. Her eyes drifted from Raven’s face, down her neck, over her collar bones, to the swell of her breasts, and finally down her taunt stomach. 

 

 

 

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t want a repeat of last night?” Raven turned to fulling face her now, smirking, eyes dancing with mischief.

 

 

 

 

“I have to take care of my traumatized sister and my son, and finish school. When am I going to have time?” Anya replied honestly. Turning on her side to face Raven. Raven was everything that she wasn’t. She was fun and spontaneous, full of light. Where Anya had learned to be calm, calculated, strict and to the point. She had always felt lost in this world, without purpose, like she always had to take care of someone else, Lexa when they were kids, and now Aiden. Lexa had always been a care free kid, a resilient kid. Where Anya was bitter and angry with their parents for leaving them. And now look at where they are at. How could she drag another person into the mix? The shitty part was she actually liked Raven. Anya didn’t like anyone.

 

Anya shook her head once more, sighing.

 

 

 

“I didn’t hear a no in there…” Raven smirked, scooting closer, reaching out to Anya, pulling her into a chastise kiss, as she ran her hand slowly down Anya’s arm.

 

“We have time, we don’t have to make any sort of decision right now. I just know I would like to see you again.” Raven continued slowly.

 

 

 

 

“You know what you’re getting yourself into right?” Anya replied, forcing herself not to curl into Raven’s embrace. Apparently she was loosing every battle within herself this morning, melting under Raven’s touch.

 

 

 

“I do” Raven smiled, leaning into kiss her once more. Moving to press their bodies together. “I think I can handle it.” She added with a wink, moving to straddle Anya’s waist. 

 

 

“No no no no” Anya playfully scolded. Moving to get up and search for her clothes. ‘I have to go and pick up Aiden. Hopefully he is alive with the babysitter you convinced me to leave him with” Anya fake scoffed.

 

 

“That’s not what you were saying last night…. Something a little different… more like yes yes yes yes” Raven teased, following Anya to wrap her arms around her waist from behind, pressing her chest against Anya’s back. Raven could feel Anya’s resolve slowly breaking, as Anya stilled and slightly pushed herself back into Raven’s embrace. Anya huffed and shook her head. But too soon was Anya puddy in Raven’s arms, she kissed the back of her shoulders, up her neck, finally pulling her ear between her teeth gently.

 

 

 

“I think maybe we should shower before we leave? What do you think?” Raven whispered into Anya’s ear, which was quickly replaced by laughter as Anya threw the shirt in her hands to the ground, making a beeline to the bathroom without even a second glance at Raven.

 

“Fine but then I have to go get Aiden, and go to the hospital. Lexa is coming home tomorrow.”

———————————————————-

 

Harper’s POV

Harper paced back and forth in the small rectangular room, her notebook and files wrapped tightly in her grip. She sighed heavily for what seemed like the thousandth time. Approximately forty five minutes and thirty four seconds ago, she has been kicked out... well actually dragged out of the interrogation room after lunging at the man across the table. He was smug and arrogant, even if he hadn’t said more than a couple of words. It was how he carried himself. Like he was better. 

He had chuckled when she asked if there were any more women they would find. He had been essentially silent for almost 15 hours, simply staring at her throughout questioning. His small chuckle was the first sound the man had made since they brought him in. Harper felt her blood boil, instantly lunging at the man while Indra dragged her out of the room. 

Attempting to sooth her rampant frustration she sat down at the small table in the room, zeroing her focus on the interrogations before her. Glancing at the two large one way mirrors on either side of the room, she studied the potential suspects in the room. Her frustration building each time she saw the bald man sitting calming across the table from Indra, the two appearing to be in some sort of staring competition. While Anna, the mans daughter, sitting across from Murphy, in the next room, appeared to be crying.

Vastly different reactions here, Harper thought. 

The team had brought Anna in for questioning after the second woman had been found about a week and a half ago, and then again today, after her father had been picked up trying to skip town. A quick search of the home, Anna also had a bag packed, and even more intriguing, a fake ID with a couple hundred dollars stowed away under her bed. The ID would be enough to hold her for at least a couple of days. 

Anna was sitting across from Murphy, looking shell shocked if anything. Tears striking down her face. The last several months clearly wearing on her. She looked tired, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her light brown hair clearly fading as her natural color or black seeped into her hairline. Part of Harper felt bad for her, to wake up one morning, being told that your boyfriend was not only dead, but abducted several woman, and killing three? She couldn’t imagine. 

But it was the packed bag, the money and fake ID that Harper kept going back to. If Anna really had no knowledge of what was going on, why was she looking to disappear, with a new name and all? 

Harper relaxed into her seat, and glanced back to the man. If anyone was going to crack him, it was going to be Indra. That woman had nerves of steel, and patients that could ware anyone down. Harper opened the file in front of her. 

Titus Goldbloom. A thin, average height man with a nonexistent hairline and a even more nonexistent personality to match. The man was infuriatingly calm and evasive. Harper had played his game for 15 hours, but time was running out. The team had 9 hours until he had was released. Legally they could only hold him for 24 hours without a warrant. They had brought the creepy bastard in after he was pulled over heading out of town, “going to visit a friend” he said. But everyone knew he was trying to run. They we’re getting close, she could feel it. Emerson was still missing, most likely skipping town several days before. 

With the news of the abductions now national, Emerson and Pike’s face plastered on every news station in the country. It had been over a week since the second woman was found, and a little over two weeks since he had left according to the woman’s story. But she had only recently regained consciousness. She had been heavily sedated, to help her body fight off the nasty infections in her blood. 

Harper glanced back to the interrogations in front of her, both apparently going nowhere at the moment. She sighed once more, standing, and headed towards the door. She wasn’t going to be any help here, and she needed to do something, anything to make sense of this.  
————————————————————

Lexa POV 

Lexa sat facing the window that over looked an internal court yard. Her eyes following the small stream that snaked through the different plants and flowers, leading to the coy pond in the center. It had been storming for several days now. She listened to the rain drops hitting the window, and watched them slowly cascade down. 

Lexa felt like she living through her own sort of internal storm. At times her emotions raging out of control, screaming to be let out. On the outside Lexa upheld her stoic facade, her stone cold face, wiped of any emotion, her posture rigid, unmoving. 

She glanced back to the woman in front of her. She gave Lexa a small smile, but remained silent. Patiently waiting until Lexa was ready to begin. When Lexa entered Echo’s office, she had asked her where she would like to start, just like she had every day for the past two weeks. Accept this time it was a little different. Lexa had actually contemplated where she would like to begin, instead of glaring at the woman and refusing to speak. The psychologist must have sensed the change in Lexa, remaining patient, not asking any follow up questions, as she had in the previous sessions, desperately trying to engage her. 

A woman had been found, a woman that had been held captive just like Lexa. She was alive, she had survived just like Lexa. But her screams at night told her that she was just as haunted. Clarke had told her, her name was Luna, and that she was sick, sicker than Lexa was when she came in. She was septic, and it seemed like in the beginning she wasn’t going to make it. But she had pulled though, doing a little better each day. 

On the first night of the woman’s arrival, her screams didn’t come until early morning when the sedatives must have worn off. Lexa had shot up right in bed, searching her room for the sound, taking several moments before realizing the screams were coming from the room next to hers, her heart clenching at the sound. It wasn’t until she looked at Clarke that she felt her heart break. Clarke was standing at her bedside, half asleep, hands rubbing soothing circles on her arms. But after several moments Clarke’s hands stilled, standing there, confusion written all over her face, as she realized the screams were in-fact coming from the adjoining room. How many times has she woken Clarke up like this? So many times that this was now Clarke’s instinctual reaction? To immediately soothe her when she heard screams?

Lexa’s gaze returned to the woman in front of her, her eyes searching the woman, almost seeking anything she could justify continuing to place distrust in the woman. After several moments of a now staring contest, Lexa sighed. 

 

  
“I don’t know where to start. Isn’t that supposed to be your job to tell me?” Lexa finally answered, looking at the almost smirking Echo. 

 

  
“I want you to know you have the power in these sessions. This is all about regaining trust, learning how to communicate again, learning how to cope and manage everything you’ve experienced.” 

 

Lexa once again huffed at Echo’s non answer. 

 

“I don’t know where to start” Lexa said this time genuinely. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it all yet” she finished looking at the floor. 

 

  
“We start with what you are comfortable with, then we build on that.” Echo responded. 

 

  
“You’re the classic, never going to give a straight answer psychologist huh?” Lexa added almost playfully. Earning a chuckle from Echo. 

 

  
“This isn’t about getting answers right now Lexa. This is about making peace within yourself.” She added carefully. Lexa knew that Echo was right, but she could also tell that Echo was testing the waters, not wanting Lexa to shut down too quickly. 

 

  
Lexa was silent for some time, thinking about this statement. She was scheduled to be discharged tomorrow, medically she was cleared to go home. But mentally, she was still a wreck, her anxiety seeming to build the closer she got to discharge. 

Anya had found and rented a small three bedroom house, just outside of town. The owner had agreed to rent the home to Anya for a couple of months before buying it, to help the sisters get back on their feet. Aiden could barely contain himself, constantly talking about sleep overs and building forts with Lexa. If she was being honest is what terrified her. 

She didn’t know if she could ever move on, if she would ever be the person she was when she left her grandparents’ house that night. If she was honest maybe this is what she was afraid of the most. What if she was always this this broken anxiety stricken woman that woke up screaming each night. She couldn’t do that to Anya, and even worse she couldn’t do that to Aiden. 

Lexa glanced back to Echo studying her once more. 

 

 

“Are you worried about leaving the hospital? Do you think you’re ready?” Echo continued. 

 

  
Lexa eyes shot up to meet Echo’s, now glaring. Echo simply met Lexa’s gaze, knowing she had touched a nerve but gently encouraging her to continue. 

 

“Yes.... and I don’t know.” Lexa replied tentatively 

 

 

“How would you know you’re ready?” Echo pushed. 

 

 

Lexa was once again quiet for some time, mulling the question over. The truth was, she didn’t think she would ever be ready. Ever be a normal person again. She could feel herself retreating from the conversation, building her walls back up. She wasn’t ready. Well maybe she was ready to leave the hospital, but she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. 

Echo must have once again sensed the change in Lexa’s demeanor. She clasped her hand together, posture relaxing. 

 

 

“We can finish early today, I know this is a lot.” Echo said sympathetically. 

 

 

“But I want you to come and see me as an outpatient? Whatever time works best for you during the week, but I want to see you at least twice a week.” She tacked on, this time more firm. Clearly not asking. 

 

Lexa huffed. 

“Anya was going to make me go to therapy anyway, I guess I can come here and sit in silence some more” she added with a small smirk. 

 

 

“Great, I could use some quiet time in my day anyway” Echo laughed “I’ll page Clarke, I know she likes to walk you back.”

 

 

——————————————————-

Lexa and Clarke walked back to Lexa’s room, their shoulders occasionally brushing, hands lightly grazing every so often, until they were alone in the elevator, and Lexa hooked her pinky around Clarke’s. 

They haven’t talked about the fact that Lexa would be discharged tomorrow, leaving to go to her new home. Clarke had delayed Lexa’s discharge after Luna had been brought in. She watched as Lexa retreated back into herself for the first couple of days, she had been jumpy and agitated, only speaking a few words to both Clarke and Anya. But slowly she had opened back up, became a little more relaxed, and astonished everyone when she started to ask to meet with Echo. 

Lexa glanced over to Clarke, studying her profile. She didn’t know how this worked. Would she just leave the hospital and never see Clarke again? Was this just a patient- doctor relationship? It didn’t feel like it, not when Lexa looked at Clarke. Surely not when she was around her. 

She didn’t realize, she had been staring at Clarke, until she noticed a slight smile creep onto her face. 

 

  
“What?” Clarke asked, slightly tipping her head to the side. 

 

Earning an instant blush blooming across Lexa’s face, embarrassed she has been caught. Withdrawing her hand. 

 

 

“Nothing, just thinking I guess” Lexa quickly added, as she began to fumble and pick at her fingers. 

 

 

Clarke’s smile widened, but she remained silent, carefully bumping into Lexa’s shoulder. Before she grabbed Lexa’s hand, lacing it into her own. They both knew exactly what Lexa was thinking, but she knew Clarke wouldn’t push her. Even in this moment when she wished she would. 

——————————————————

 

Harper’s POV 

 

Harper pulled up to the front of the hospital, which was literally crawling with reporters. Large yellow tape ran a small knee high fence placed in front of the hospital, preventing the reporters from reaching the entrance. Several police officers lingered around the entrance, stopping each person to confirm why they were there. 

As Harper’s car pulled into a parking spot, the reporters swarmed her car, Harper having to push her car door open to get out of her car and make her way towards the entrance. All the while, reporters yelling out questions, some demanding answers. 

Once inside Harper headed for the elevators, and up to the general intensive care unit. As the elevators opened she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Lincoln, leaning in the counter, clearly smiling, no, smirking at the girl in front of him. The girl was giggling like a teenager, placing a hand on his arm as she laughed. 

As Harper neared the pair she cleared her throat, startling Lincoln who immediately straightened his posture, a sheepish look creeping into his face. 

 

 

“McIntyre.... um what brings you here?” He stuttered, regaining his composure. 

 

 

“Oh just working the case, you know, doing my job” she replied with a chuckle. 

 

“Oh yeah... uh me too, just taking a quick break” he replied straightening his posture, throwing the girl a smirk before turning and catching up to Harper. 

 

 

“Getting her number that tough huh?” Harper teased, as she stopped in front of Luna’s room, peering inside to see her sitting in there bed, staring out the window. 

 

  
“Already got it” Lincoln replied chuckling, wiggling a small piece of paper in his hands. 

 

  
Harper chuckled once more, shaking her head. “Any updates on her?” She motioned to Luna. 

 

 

“She’s stable, still on antibiotics but stable. Octavia said she doesn’t seem to be hallucinating anymore. But she’s still pretty out of it, in and out all day. I spoke with her this morning, she gave me the name of her parents, and someone from the station should be contacting them now. She’s from a small fishing village outside of Seattle, but I wasn’t able to get much more from her.” 

 

 

“Okay, let me give it a try” Harper replied walking up to the door knocking slightly. The sudden sound startling the woman, whose head jerked towards Harper. 

 

 

Harper raised her hands in an apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, my name is Harper McIntyre, I was with the team of detective who brought you into the hospital.” Harper moved slowly into the room. Luna laid in the bed almost limp, eyes trained on Harpers movements. She could tell the woman was tired, large dark bags under her eyes. Her posture slack, almost like she was fighting to keep herself upright.

“Lincoln, the other Detective” Harper motioned to him in the hallway. “Said that the precinct should be contacting your family now.” Harper said with a smile, but got almost no reaction from the woman, who said nothing but gave a small scoff that didn’t go unnoticed by Harper.

 

“Do you want us to contact them?” She inquired.

 

  
Luna shrugged her shoulders, ambivalent. “I don’t really need an I told you so right now.”

 

  
“What do you mean?” Harper pushed.

 

“No one leaves the town I’m from. Everyone stays and follows in their parents footsteps. But I didn’t. I wanted to get out. Make a name for myself, out in the real world. The big city. They would always say that people go to the city and they never come back. They disappear. I guess they were right.” Luna exhaled, already looking more exhausted. But Harper knew they were running out of time.

 

 

“So you were taken from Seattle?” Harper rushed out, putting the pieces together.

 

  
“Yup. I thought I had met the woman of my dreams, or at least finally made a new friend.” Luna said mater of factly, sighing once more. But turns out, she was just a part of the game. Just like we all are.” Luna mumbled, eyes drooping, clearly fading.

 

“Who was it? What do you mean?” Harper was frantic, approaching the bed, as Luna’s eyes continued to droop, Harper could see the woman’s breath beginning to even out.

 

“Allie, she told me her name was Allie.” Luna replied, her eyes already closed. 

———————————————————

Lexa’s POV

 

Lexa was laying in her bed, half asleep when Clarke dragged herself into Lexa’s room. It was Clarke looked tired, she always looked tired. Lexa felt a pang of guilt as her eyes lingered on Clarke. She was probably tired from spending night after night at her bedside, in a less then comfortable looking chair.

 

 

“Whats wrongs?” Clarke asked, as she reached the bedside, flopping down in the chair, bringing Lexa’s hands into hers.

 

“Nothing, I was just thinking maybe after tomorrow you can finally sleep in your bed again.” Lexa said with a smile. Immediately causing Clarke to frown. Lexa looked at Clarke questionably. 

 

“I... i um.... I like to sleep with you” Clarke stammered our, immediately reddening after realizing what she had actually said, as Lexa began smirking back at her blabbering mess. 

 

“I mean I like to sleep with you here..... you know like..... wait not that I wouldn’t like to do this somewhere else.... I mean....” Clarke continued to stammer over her words, turning furiously red, finally accepting defeat her put her face in her hands as she hung her head. 

 

Lexa continued to smile down at Clarke, her heart hammering against her rib cage. This was the first time they had even acknowledged they liked being around each other let alone actually talking about anything close to their feelings for each other. 

 

“I like to sleep next to you too Clarke” Lexa attempted to soothe Clarke’s nerves as she reached for hands, gently pulling them away from her face and bribing them into her own lap. Lexa began to fiddle with Clarke’s hands. Something Clarke noticed Lexa did when she was nervous, when she wanted to say something but didn’t know how. 

Lexa was quiet for a moment, she wanted to open the conversation, to tell Clarke she had feelings for her. But how? How can she have this talk when she’s still in this patient bed, and Clarke is still her doctor. 

“Will I see you outside of here?” Lexa asked almost in a whisper, like she was afraid of he answer. 

 

Clarke rubbed the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb, trying to soothe her. “Would you like to see me outside of here?” Clarke replied with a small smile. 

 

“Yes” came Lexa’s confident response. She couldn’t imagine going on with her life without Clarke. She had grown attached to her, she looked forward to seeing the blonde each morning and each night. Hearing the blondes laugh, seeing the way her eyes sparkled when she was teasing Lexa, the way she would bite her lip when she was nervous. 

 

“I would like to see you outside of here too” Clarke replied with a smile. Brining their conjoined hands to her lips, and brushing them across the back of Lexa’s hand. It was a small but intimate gesture. One that made Lexa’s heart feel like it was going to best out of her chest, her cheeks burning furiously. As she internally kicked herself, she had apparently lost off game or the ability to regain her composure in front of the blonde. 

“ I would like to cook you dinner one night, I could come to your new house one night maybe? I could cook whatever you want, maybe get you something other than hospital food.” Clarke added on carefully, intently looking at Lexa awaiting her response. 

 

When the smile bloomed across Lexa’s face, Clarke knew her answer. “I would love that Clarke, really that would be great.” Lexa beamed. 

 

“I was able to find coverage for this weekend. So today is what.. Thursday? So maybe Saturday I could swing by?” Clarke continued. “If Anya lets me in of course.... I’m feeling like she isn’t my biggest fan.” Clarke teased. 

 

“She likes you, she’s just being protective” Lexa encouraged. “Speaking of Anya I wonder how her date went with Raven” 

 

“What?! They finally went on a date?” Clarke gasped. “I can’t believe Raven didn’t tell me!” She exclaimed. 

 

“Anya made her promise not to say anything, and she wouldn’t let her call it a date. They went to lunch and she insisted that it wasn’t a date if it was lunch” Lexa laughed out, looking at a shocked Clarke. 

 

“Well I’m happy she finally took her out. She’s been driving me crazy since they met. Asking me questions about her non stop. She apparently brings her coffee every morning when Anya comes in, but she always refuses to take it. “ Clarke said still shaking her head. 

 

“Anya likes her I can tell. I’ve never seen her so flushed around anyone before, it’s really nice to see her like that.” Lexa smiled, attempting to stifle a yawn. 

 

“Are you tired?” Clarke asked. While Lexa shook her head yes. “I can let you get some rest, I just have to finish up a couple of notes.” She motioned to her laptop. Earning a pout from Lexa. 

“Awww what?” Clarke soothed, reaching out for Lexa’s hands once more. 

 

“I umm..... I.... I was going to ask.... if you would....” Lexa studded through then rushed out “want to come up here?” Almost so fast Clarke couldn’t hear her. 

 

“You want me to sleep up there?” Clarke pointed to the bed, questioning. 

 

Lexa simply nodded her head yes, scooting over to make room for the blonde. Looking at her expectantly. 

 

Clarke chuckled, shedding her white coat, leaving her in a long sleeve navy blue shirt, reading “Polis Med- Dr. Clarke Griffin” with matching scrub pants, before climbing up onto the bed next to Lexa. 

Clarke stayed on her back, settling into the bed with a small sigh. She could feel Lexa rigidly laying next to her, she could feel her muscles tensing, fidgeting. 

 

“Lexa if this is too much.....” Clarke’s words trailed off as Lexa moved to put her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck, taking a deep breath before Clarke could feel her muscles slowly start to relax, draping an arm over Clarke’s stomach. 

 

“Good night Clarke” Lexa whispered, settling further into her. 

 

“Good night Lex” Clarke responded, slowly closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or Kudos and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :) I plan to update every couple of days :) please let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
